


Part 2 Dracula Series

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [57]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Bestiality, Bondage, Cruelty, F/M, Fingering, Fisting, Hot Wax Play, Humiliation, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Birth, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, OOC, Orgy, Punishment, Slapping, Spanking, Vampires, Voyeurism, Werewolves, arse-play, dark!fic, de-humanization, drinking from lactating male, dub-con, enslavement, evil!Merlin, lack of morals in mythical creatures, male labour, mind-control, non-con, threats to an infant, undersized and oversized genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begin Part 2--now in chapters.<br/>Stage one of the journey back to Castle Lubita. Dracula tells Arthur a bit of his past.</p><p> </p><p>PLEASE CAREFULLY READ ANY AND ALL TAGS!<br/>This fic is explicit and in some parts disturbing. It is not intended for underage readers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of a series that contains disturbing and erotic images, violence, and kinks such as humiliation, bestiality, bondage, and more. Read at your own discretion, and please note the tags.
> 
> The vampire has moral codes of its own. They are not the same as humans. Arthur is an odd mix and changing all the time.  
> Thanks for all the support, truly. For those who are still reading and enjoying, <3!!!  
> From this point out, since I do not know when this will end exactly, I will be posting in chapters.  
> Warnings: Always read the tags! Some entries contain non-con and dub-con.  
> Please see all warnings in the notes and tags for Part1.
> 
> Disclaimer: the characters herein belong to BBC and Shine, and the character of Dracula and the original three sisters came from the clever mind of Bram Stoker. I do not own or make profit from them or this endeavor, which is meant merely for entertainment.  
> ***History mangled a bit for story purposes.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief when they left Carfax Manor. His belly continued to grow, and he longed to be at Castle Lubita where he could settle down until the birth. In truth, Castle Lubita seemed more a home to him than either Carfax Manor or Castle Dracula. Oddly, Arthur was even more comfortable there than he had been in his own townhouse before he was turned.

Arthur kept his back straight on the ride, his belly jutting out in front of him, studiously ignoring the Count’s attempts to make conversation. Since the day Dracula insisted Arthur drink and Arthur was able to hold the meal of blood down, he had been drinking from Dracula once a day; and the weakness and lethargy he’d experienced had lessened considerably, enabling Arthur to ride for hours at a time before requiring a rest.

At midnight on the first night of travel, the Count called a stop, and Boian tied the horses as another of Dracula’s men helped Yvette from her horse.

Arthur stretched as someone built a fire.

“Come and drink, Arthur,” Dracula said. “It’s been twenty-four hours. We have thirty minutes before we must ride again in order to make it to the first cavern before sunrise.”

Arthur went to sit beside the Count, who’d made a nest for them out of his cloak and some of their bundles. He really was a little hungry. Stretching out beside Dracula, Arthur took a deep breath of his lover’s scent. His cock stirred within the confines of his trousers, the bite marks there pulsating with need. He would like nothing better than to strip off his breeches and present his arse, which dripped with lubrication, to Dracula for his pleasure, but Arthur stubbornly resisted. Instead he sank his fangs into Dracula’s pectoral just above his nipple. Dracula groaned, burying his face in Arthur’s hair.

“My love, how I yearn for you,” Dracula whispered, bringing every nerve in Arthur’s body alive. “I dream of your body—of sinking my swollen cock inside it and stroking your tender channel.”

Arthur’s cock lurched in agreement, and he stuttered in his sucking, hand unconsciously twisting in the tail of Dracula’s shirt.

Dracula pressed a kiss to Arthur’s head. “Do you know,” he asked conversationally, “that at one time I was known as ‘Vlad the Impaler’?”

Arthur stiffened but continued drinking. History told that Vlad the Impaler was a cruel and merciless ruler, at various times displaying hundreds of bodies impaled top to arse on sharp sticks outside his castle.

“Legend has twisted the facts a bit,” Dracula told him in a low voice. “Lent misconception to what was really meant by the word ‘Impaler’.” Rubbing his cheek against Arthur’s head, the Count continued, “I was a man of many lovers, you see.”

At once understanding his meaning, Arthur left off sucking and raised his head to look into the Count’s blue eyes. “Are you trying to tell me that you were called ‘Vlad the Impaler’ because you fucked a lot?”

The Count looked affronted. “You make it sound as though it was inconsequential! I fucked everyone. Some days I had three in my bed. Anyone was mine for the taking.”

Arthur frowned, jealousy rising within him. For a moment he thought he’d rather the Count be known for spearing his victims on stakes.

“Besides fucking whomever I chose, I did have a regular lover—Emperor Sigismund of Rome. We had a tempestuous relationship, though.” The Count ran his fingers down Arthur’s back, making Arthur shiver.

“I greatly enjoyed Sigismund’s company, as he was fluent in many languages and quite the scholar. We met in the Order of the Dragon—history’s moniker for our tribe—and he schooled me for a while. The teacher/student relationship soon turned into more…he had quite the cock.”

Arthur pulled away from Dracula, struggling to sit up.

“Have you had your fill of my blood?” Dracula asked, his full mouth curling a bit.

“Yes.” Arthur gritted his teeth. “As well as of the tales of your torrid love affair.”

Arthur thought he heard the Count chuckle.

They rode on, barely making it to the first cavern before the sun peaked over the mountains.

As the group descended the dark depths to the open area below, Dracula kept a hand on Arthur’s elbow, steadying him on the mossy stone pathway. When they made it below and lit the torches, Arthur walked to the far side of the pool, stripping off and entering the shallow water. He watched Dracula undress and wash from beneath the fan of his eyelashes. At the sight of Dracula’s impressive cock—long and thick hanging between muscled thighs—Arthur thought, _mine_ , balking at the mental images he still had of Dracula fucking three in his bed at once.

He turned away, eyes moving to where Yvette lay naked on the bank, her fangs sunk in Boian’s neck while he played with her dusky nipples. When her legs fell open, Boian dipped his hand to slide about in her juices.

Arthur was so hard, it hurt. He washed quickly and went to lie down on his cloak.

“It is cold, A Mea,” Dracula said, coming to lie down beside Arthur. “Even if you are angry with me, I have to keep you warm.” His eyes traveled to Arthur’s cock where it pointed almost straight up. “Would you like me to relieve you?”

Arthur turned away from him. “No.” His cock wept at the word.

Dracula settled behind Arthur, sprinkling kisses over his shoulders and neck, body warm and inviting.

Arthur wanted to object, but his cock ached. It felt wonderful to be touched intimately again.

Soon the Count’s hands wandered down Arthur’s side to his buttocks, kneading and stroking. Arthur’s breath stuttered in his throat. Dracula’s hands came around him to play with Arthur’s sensitive nipples, the tiny rings in them sending bolts of pleasure down Arthur’s spine. Arthur’s breathing, along with his heartbeat, sped up, and the Count kissed Arthur’s ear as he continued to flick at the piercings, occasionally rubbing his thumbs over them.

Arthur could feel his arse oozing lubricant, wetting the cloak beneath them, but he would die before offering himself to Dracula at this point; he was still angry, and the Count deserved to suffer.

Soon, Arthur began to hump the air, sensation building inside him, his balls tightening with every twist of his nipples between the Count’s clever fingers. Arthur’s cock stood out rigidly, pre-cum dripping from its single eye onto the ground.

“Ohhh…” Arthur moaned as Dracula scraped a fingernail over a tender peak. When Dracula pinched the nubs hard, Arthur cried out, spilling onto the ground, his body convulsing in pleasure.

“You will permit me a taste?” Dracula swept a finger through the puddle of Arthur’s seed and put it into his mouth, closing his eyes and sucking greedily. “Delicious, my darling. Delicious.”

Arthur lay panting, too spent to argue.

 

 


	2. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A driving rain forces the group to find shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: non-con, dub-con, enslavement, mind-control, blood-sucking, biting, fangs, mpreg, vomiting.

Arthur awoke sometime in the night aware that someone watched him. Dracula breathed heavily behind Arthur, one arm slung over Arthur’s belly. It had pleased Arthur to make his lover go to sleep with an erection, although now the crusty feel of the cloak between them told Arthur the Count had spent himself against him after Arthur had fallen asleep.

Still, Arthur had not let Dracula inside him, and that gave him no small amount of satisfaction.

The eyes, he soon realised, were Leander’s, who had made a bed not too far away. They continued to stare even after Arthur stared back, and Arthur wondered what the vampire was thinking. Since his caning, Leander had fallen into the role of perfect second-in-command to Dracula, but Arthur knew Leander was steaming inside and that, as always, he blamed Arthur for his difficulties.

Arthur narrowed his gaze. He was Dracula’s blood-mate, and therefore above Leander in status. It was the way of the vampire, and Arthur was determined to take full advantage of it. Under Arthur’s steady gaze, Leander turned away, mounting a sleeping Daegal and entering him without preparation. Daegal cried out and clutched at the ground as Leander mercilessly pounded into him.

Arthur looked away, sickened.

The following evening, everyone arose and packed their bundles. It was raining, and Arthur put up the hood of his cloak to cover his head. Still, it wasn’t long until they were all soaking wet.

“We should have remained in the first cavern,” Leander complained. Daegal rode in the saddle in front of him, head bowed under the onslaught of rain.

“It was only drizzling then,” Dracula said irritably. “How was I to know the skies would open up?”

They rode on, the rain only getting harder. It whipped at their skin and blurred their vision. The horses snorted and whinnied in annoyance, and more than one slipped in the mud.

“We have to find cover,” Dracula finally said, his eyes flicking worriedly to Arthur. “I’ve been looking, but there’s nothing.”

“I seem to recall a small outcropping of rock somewhere along here,” Boian said, and everyone watched carefully for it as the horses continued to slowly pick their way along the treacherously wet path.

“There!” Yvette pointed, and Arthur had to wipe a hand across his eyes twice before he could make out the jutting rock in the distance. By the time they got there, he was shivering.

The guards took the horses to a copse of trees with foliage thick enough to keep most of the rain off them while Dracula started a fire under the outcrop by holding his hand over a small pile of rocks and sticks. Arthur still knew very little about Dracula’s magical abilities and told himself he would inquire soon when things were better between them. For now, he sat stiffly near the fire, unwilling to bend in his determination to punish Dracula.

“Off with your clothes,” Dracula told Arthur. “You will catch cold.”

“He’s a vampire,” Leander scoffed. “He won’t catch anything.”

“He’s not like us. He has retained some human qualities, and I do not want to take the chance of him contracting pneumonia.” Dracula’s voice was sharp, and Leander turned away with a shrug.

Reluctantly, Arthur peeled his soaking clothing from his body until he sat naked before the fire, the warmth of the flames licking at his chilled skin. It felt much better than huddling there in wet clothing, but he said nothing.

Yvette removed her cloak and dress, hanging them to dry on a large stick she drove into the ground and sitting down wearing only her thin underclothing. Boian’s gaze traveled more than once to where her nipples could be clearly seen beneath the white cotton.

Arthur rested his hands on his belly, watching it shift as the baby within rolled into a new positon. Dracula seemed mesmerized by this, his eyes never leaving Arthur’s rounded stomach.

“He’s still human,” Arthur gestured to Daegal, who was shivering so hard his teeth clacked together. “He should take his clothes off and warm up as well.”

Leander grunted, but said nothing to Daegal.

“Strip,” Dracula told Daegal, and Daegal sent a frightened look to Leander, who ignored him.

“He’s your master, but I rule the tribe,” Dracula said. “My blood-mate wants you to be comfortable. Strip!”

Daegal hastened to do so before sitting down on the other side of the fire before Arthur.

“You really should bite him,” Dracula told Leander. “He cringes like a frightened rabbit.”

“That’s why I haven’t bitten him,” Leander replied. “I enjoy his fear. I like the way he clenches around me when I enter him, every part of him trembling in terror. I like the way his eyes move about like a horse faced by fire or wolves. I like to see him vomit after I have a particularly forceful go at him.”

“You’re despicable,” Arthur said, and watched the ire and hatred rise in Leander’s eyes.

“Not too long ago you wouldn’t have gotten away with that, blood-mate of Dracula.”

Arthur just sneered at him before turning back to the fire.

“If you do not bite him, I will,” Dracula said.

“He is mine!” Leander rose to a crouch.

“He is fair game until he receives the bite.”

With a growl, Leander stood up, ducking just in time to avoid hitting his head on the overhang, and stepped over to Daegal, who looked like he might bolt if he didn’t know it would be useless.

“It’s okay,” Arthur told Daegal softly. “Just relax into it. Things will be better after.”

Leander seized Daegal, his fangs springing from his gums, and the boy cried out twice—first in terror, and then in resignation merging into pleasure as the fangs sank into his neck. He went limp, and Leander feasted for long moments.

For the first time in days, Arthur felt like he was going to be ill. He crawled toward the opening and vomited, the driving rain immediately washing it away.

A warm touch on his shoulder held Arthur steady while he gagged, releasing a bit more bile before he wiped his mouth and turned back into the shelter. Wearily, he laid his head on Dracula’s shoulder, suddenly needing his mate’s support and affection. Dracula gently ran his fingers over Arthur’s bare back, pressing kisses to his head and murmuring words of love and encouragement. When Arthur opened his eyes, Leander’s were again trained on him, open hatred shining out of their depths.

 


	3. Four Days of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Castle Lubita continues.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings for this chapter: non-con, dub-con, nipple play, blood-sucking, blood-lust, spanking, fisting, voyeurism, masturbation, arse-play, pet, cruel vampires, mind-control, enslavement.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pay attention to every chapter's notes and summary so as to see the warnings for every chapter.

The group remained beneath the overhang for three days while torrential rains flooded the area. If it weren’t for the fact that the outcropping lay on high ground, there would have been no way they could have kept from getting wet. As it was, they sat around the fire and looked out at the deluge. The daylight hours did not shine with sun, so the vampires were not bothered. They slept cocooned in their cloaks, the sound of the downpour a constant.

Watching Daegal turn made Arthur’s stomach do like-wise. When Arthur wasn’t sitting by the fire, he spent much of the three days huddled in the corner, wrapped in his dried cloak. Leander seemed to have decided that the best way to torture Arthur was to torture Daegal, and fucked the boy almost constantly. If Leander didn’t have his cock up Daegal’s arse, he had it in Daegal’s mouth. Sounds of the fledgling gagging and struggling to take the phallus in was a constant background noise to the rain until finally, having had enough, Dracula barked at Leander to give it a rest.

“What right have you to order me about?” Leander demanded.

“I think we’ve established that already,” Dracula said with a meaningful glance to Leander’s groin. As though the other vampire could still feel the sting of the cane, he cringed and took a step back.

“I am still your cousin and second-in-command,” Leander said.

“ _Second_ , yes,” Dracula said without looking at him. “We’ve been listening to your fucking for hours. I’ve had enough; give it a rest.”

Leander went to pout in a corner, thankfully far away from Arthur, and Daegal crawled over to feed on a guard.

“Are you feeling well, A Mea?” Dracula whispered into Arthur’s ear, the tickle of his warm breath on Arthur’s skin sending a shiver through Arthur’s body. Immediately, thick fluid began to ooze from his arse, and Arthur inwardly cursed.

“I’m fine.”

Dracula sniffed. Arthur knew the Count detected the let-down of lubrication and it aroused him. He lay down behind Arthur, pressing up against him, arms coming around Arthur’s body.

“You will not force me,” Arthur said. It was half-question, half-statement.

“Of course not.”

Dracula sounded affronted, and Arthur wanted to laugh, thinking of the many couplings they’d had in the beginning when Dracula had forced himself upon Arthur, although Arthur knew he’d wanted it too, each and every time.

Dracula moved his hips, pushing his erection against Arthur’s body, the cloak between them.

Dracula licked at Arthur’s neck, and Arthur couldn’t help himself—he tilted his head, offering up the smooth column of skin.

The bite was delicious. It sent jets of fluid desire through Arthur’s body, and he felt the cloak between them becoming saturated with his juices. Dracula’s tongue ran over Arthur’s skin as he sucked, and Arthur reached down to clutch at his erection pounding between his legs.

Arthur’s bite marks were on fire, the one on his cock particularly sensitive since it wasn’t receiving the bite. Dracula reached around to toy with the piercings on Arthur’s nipples as he drank, and Arthur wanted, more than anything, for Dracula to push that massive cock inside of him. It was a struggle not to tilt his arse backward into the pressing, hard heat. He moaned, and Dracula drew a quick breath of air into his nose, pressing closer until it felt to Arthur as though the Count’s erection would burn through the material between them.

When Dracula finished drinking, he pressed kisses up and down Arthur’s neck before finally pulling back.

On edge and suddenly consumed with thirst, Arthur turned and pushed Dracula to his back, staring at the engorged cock protruding from Dracula’s open trousers. Without preamble, Arthur sank his fangs into the large, bulging vein that ran along the underside, and Dracula cried out, hands scrabbling at the moss-covered stone beneath them.

Arthur drank and drank, the blood thick and delicious flowing down his throat as the Count writhed beneath him, muttering obscenities interspersed with words of love.

“Yes, drink, little one. Take the blood from my organ—you sent it there, after all…” the last word came on a moan as Dracula arched up. The others in the group openly stared, and Arthur thought he heard Leander mutter, “Who’s being loud now?”

When finally sated, Arthur leaned back, observing the Count’s limp cock with satisfaction. Licking the last drops of blood from his lips, he moved away, wrapping himself in the cloak again and settling to sleep.

When the rain finally let up on the fourth night, the group set out again.

By the time they reached the next cavern at daybreak, Arthur’s back ached and he stumbled as he slid from his horse. Dracula caught him, and Arthur allowed him to guide Arthur into the darkened cave and down the winding, narrow precipice to the grotto below. His head hung with fatigue as Dracula undressed himself as well as Arthur and helped him into the pool of clear spring water.

Arthur sighed, sinking back into the circle of Dracula’s arms, too exhausted to be angry with him. He watched Daegal wash Leander, and then Leander push Daegal’s away for being too rough with Leander’s genitals.

“Sorry, master…”Daegal hung his head as Leander roughly pulled Daegal over his lap and spanked him thoroughly, the sound of his hand on the boy’s bare buttocks resounding through the cave. When the skin on Daegal’s arse was red as flames and likely as hot, Leander stopped.

“You may have been rough with me, pet, but you’ve also washed me well. For that, a reward.” He wet his finger in the pool and pushed it inside his pet’s entrance. Daegal panted and moaned, wiggling as Leander slid the digit in and out of him.

“Silence!” Leander demanded, and Daegal bit his hand to keep himself quiet as Leander added another finger, and then another, until all five were inside Daegal. Daegal pushed upward, and Leander chuckled.

“Filthy whore.” He pushed farther, all fingers pressed together and thumb tucked in, until Leander’s entire hand disappeared inside Deagal’s arse.

Arthur stiffened in the Count’s embrace. Would Leander tear Daegal apart? The boy’s eyes appeared glazed, but Arthur didn’t know if it was from desire, pain, or both. When Leander’s hand began to move, Arthur shrunk back into the circle of Dracula’s arms.

“A Mea,” he whispered, forgetting his recent ban on the term of affection, “what is he doing?”

“He’s fisting him,” Dracula said. “Don’t worry; Leander seems to be taking his time and being careful. It will be pleasurable to Daegal.”

“You may speak now,” Leander said as he began to move his hand more quickly.

Daegal immediately moaned. “So good…so good… master!”

“Your passage is tight around my hand, my sweet pet,” Leander said. “I am pleased.” He twisted his wrist, and Daegal screamed out his pleasure. Another twist brought a sob. In the shallow part of the pool, Yvette had Boian’s cock in her mouth, and Arthur wondered where Cenred was at that moment.

Daegal looked a bit like a puppet dancing and flailing on Leander’s hand, and the thought made Arthur’s already half-hard cock spring to attention.

The Count chuckled behind him. “If I’d known that appealed to you, we would have tried it. Any time, my love.” The very thought of having Dracula’s entire hand up his arse was both titillating and frightening. Arthur’s breathing quickened.

When Daegal came, wriggling and screaming, Arthur almost came as well. He thought he could have, had he been touching himself. He felt the Count’s erection against his back, and had to grit his teeth and close his eyes against the idea of rising up and impaling himself on it.

He moved away, pulling himself out of the pool and going to dry by the fire, Dracula’s gaze following, hot upon Arthur’s skin.

Arthur reached down around the swell of his belly and took his throbbing cock in his hand, tugging at the foreskin, up and down, occasionally palming the head before going back to stroking. His eyes drifted closed, and when he opened them again, the Count was there, crouching before him, eyes hungrily watching.

“When will you stop punishing me, A Mea?” the Count asked, voice thick with desire. “I long to touch you—to fuck you with my cock, my fingers, my tongue…to bring you apart under my hands.”

Overcome, Arthur arched up, seed spilling over his fingers onto his hand. “I don’t know,” he answered.

Body humming, Arthur reached out his hand to the Count, who eagerly licked the cum dripping from it before taking each digit into his mouth to suck it clean, eyes never leaving Arthur’s face.


	4. Onset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leander sees a way to get his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter: Death of an animal.**

The next time the group stopped, Arthur could barely manage to dismount his horse. He tried to hide his discomfort from Dracula, only managing it because Boian called the Count over to look at his horse’s leg.

“He’s gone lame,” the Count said, and took a pistol from his bag and shot the animal.

“Take its blood while it’s still warm,” he told the others. “Boian, you will take Arthur’s horse, and he will ride the rest of the way with me.”

Arthur might have protested, except he didn’t think he could take one more night’s ride without falling out of the saddle. His body was sore, and his belly pulled on the muscles in his back. He was miserable.

When Arthur couldn’t help but lean a little more heavily on his blood-mate as they walked down the winding path of the cavern—this one the steepest of them all—he blamed it on a pebble in his shoe that had bruised his foot and hoped Dracula believed him. He didn’t want to be fussed over. He was irritable and exhausted and just wanted to lie down.

“I’m too tired to bathe,” Arthur protested when the Count began undressing him.

“It will soothe your tired muscles.”

“What do you know about it?” Arthur stepped out of his trousers, almost becoming entangled in them and having to lean on Dracula’s shoulder for support. “You aren’t the one carrying a baby in your belly. God, I have never felt so emasculated!” Cross beyond words, Arthur pushed away from the Count and waded into the pool, enjoying the temporary weightlessness in spite of what he’d said about not wanting to bathe.

The Count stood watching him, arms crossed over his chest. The others were still outside feasting on the horse’s blood.

“It’s time for you to get over this, A Mea. It is not a good thing for the two of us to be at odds.”

“As if it’s so easy,” Arthur muttered.

“It is if you let it be,” Dracula said.

“You still haven’t apologized!”

“That, my Dove is because I’m not sorry.”

“There!” Arthur pointed accusingly. “That’s why I can’t forgive you! You are totally unrepentant for what you did to Gwendolyn!”

“That’s right; I am. She posed a threat, and I disposed of her. It is your fault she suffered, A Mea. I would have killed her, but you asked me not to.”

Arthur’s mouth fell open. “You place the blame on me?”

Dracula shrugged, lines of anger appearing around his mouth and eyes. “Well, it is your fault, is it not? You were tempted by the whore, and I was forced to react. I would have killed her—a much more merciful solution, if you think about it, but you would not allow it. What did you expect me to do with her once I promised to let her live?”

Arthur blinked, spreading his arms out to buoy him up in the water. “I don’t know…maybe send her away to live with other vampires?”

“And what other vampires would take her? Another tribe? Doubtful. And you don’t know what they would have done to her. Should I have sent her home with Leander? Surely you know that wasn’t an option you’d care for. Perhaps you think I should have had her whipped, but if she’d stayed in our house, she would have continued to spread her legs in hopes you would surrender to her so-called charms, and I assure you—if I had found you buried between them, I could not have been responsible for my actions.”

Arthur didn’t appreciate the tables being turned on him in that manner, and he swam to a far rock, away from the Count. He heard a low, feral growl, and for a moment thought the Count would come after him. But then a streak of black leapt up onto the pathway and Arthur caught a glimpse of Dracula’s wolf form running out of the cavern.

Arthur sighed, leaning back. He felt ill, both from the Count’s words and something physical. When Leander appeared in his range of vision, it didn’t make him feel any better.

“You have made Dracula angry.”

“So? You do that on an hourly basis.”

“Listen, you human hybrid, don’t you understand you are not good for him? Some blood-mate you make. I told you before that with you around, Dracula is weak. You put the entire tribe in danger. You’re a liability to us all. You don’t know the ways of the vampire; you fight against our mores and conspire to make the Count angry; you even take away his right to your body. You call that a blood-mate? No wonder it was so difficult for us all to believe.”

Anger boiled in Arthur’s veins. He hated Leander more than he could say, and he was tired of listening to him, particularly since this time his words hurt like he stabbed them into Arthur’s heart rather than just spoke them.

“Shut up, you conniving piece of shite!” Arthur started forward, intent on at least spitting in the loathsome vampire’s face, only to be stopped short by a stab of pain in his abdomen that doubled him over.

“Oh, this is an interesting turn of events,” Leander said, smiling evilly.

Arthur could barely straighten up before another pain ripped through him. Was the baby coming? Was this what it was supposed to feel like?

“Get Dracula,” he said through clenched teeth.

Leander sat down on the rock behind Arthur.

“Impossible. I have no idea where he went.”

Arthur took a deep breath. He could do this; he could. The pain would pass if he’d just breathe deeply and remain calm.

“Are you all right, Arthur?” Yvette asked, coming to the edge of the pool.

“What do you care?” Leander asked her. “Don’t think that I didn’t get wind of your little tryst with Cenred. Who do you have to blame that he’s not here with you now? Who do you think told Dracula that Cenred sent him to the kennels?”

Yvette stared at Arthur. “You told?”

“I—I don’t know. I had collapsed, and—“

Yvette turned away from him, and Leander practically cackled with glee. “You make enemies wherever you go!”

Another pain ripped through Arthur, and he clutched his belly, unable to stop himself from crying out. It hurt—terribly—and he didn’t think that labour pains should be this frequent or this horrible.

“Just remember that you’re the one who drove him away,” Leander said, leaning close. He clucked his tongue at the sight of Arthur bent over in the water. “It would be a terrible thing for you to die in childbirth, wouldn’t it? And Dracula’s spawn along with you?” His eyes flashed. “It would serve you right after all you’ve done.”

 

 

 

 


	5. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur goes into labour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter: mpreg, male labour, non-con, dub-con, blood-sucking, pain, hair-pulling, cruelty, threats against a helpless infant.**
> 
>  
> 
> Felt sorry leaving you guys like that and dashed out a chapter before work. Enjoy!

A dozen caustic come-backs came to Arthur’s mind, but he couldn’t voice any of them because of the pain that continued to assault him in waves. Summoning all of his energy, he swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out, staggering to sit against the far wall. For a brief moment he considered heading up to the mouth of the cave, but with its steep, treacherous incline and narrow path, that would be akin to suicide to someone in Arthur’s condition.

He couldn’t hold back the moan at the next wave of pain. Nothing he did helped—not rubbing his belly, not breathing deeply and regularly-- nothing.

Yvette glared at him from nearby. “To think, Cenred would be with me now if not for you.”

“He sent me to the kennels!” Arthur groaned, both annoyed and desperate for her help. “I can’t help that I answered truthfully upon regaining consciousness! You know Cenred only sent me there to hurt me!”

“He wanted you to see what you were mated to!” Yvette hissed.

“Only because he wants me gone.” Arthur cried out at another, stronger pain.

“He wanted your help. He would do anything to be with me.”

“Daegal!” Leander barked. “Where is that boy? Did he not come in after feeding on that horse?”

Yvette shrugged.

“Perhaps we should—“ Boian began, eyes on Arthur, but Leander cut him off.

“I am in charge here! No one will leave!”

Arthur’s jaw set and he breathed through his nose. “I am in charge, and you know it! Keep this up, and Dracula will feed you to the wolves!”

“Big words for a man who’s about to spread his legs and give birth like a woman.” Leander sneered at Arthur, baring his fangs. “I am second-in-command and the guards are my business.”

Arthur rested his head against the wall, steeling himself against another wave of horrifying pain. When it was over, he looked to Boian and the other guards.

“You know very well how displeased Dracula will be when he returns to find me like this and you not having tried to alert him.”

Leander leaned forward. “You don’t seem to get it. One. Dracula is in his wolf form—he could be anywhere. How are they supposed to find him? Two. In wolf form, Dracula can bear the daylight. None of us have that option.”

Arthur growled, frustrated. Why did Dracula have to run off like this? Certainly, Arthur had been unreasonable in his mood swings, but only because Dracula had implanted a baby inside him that was bearing down on every organ in his lower body. He looked to Leander.

“When I get through this, I will slice off your testicles and feed them to swine, you sorry fucker!” And he meant it. Such was Arthur’s hate for the ginger-haired bastard standing in front of him with that annoying look of triumph in his eyes.

“Sticks and stones,” Leander said, perching on a rock and looking down at Arthur writhing on the ground. “Sticks and stones.”

Minutes ticked by like hours. Daegal entered the cave, sweaty and sallow-looking.

“Where have you been?” Leander demanded, jerking the boy to him by the hair until they stood skin to skin.

“I—I glutted too much on the horse’s blood and passed out. I awoke in sunlight and now I feel ill.”

Leander let out a growl and pushed Daegal away from him. “Lie down for a while.”

Daegal arranged his cloak on the floor, casting concerned glances Arthur’s way.

Leander walked to the far wall and demanded one of the guards let him drink from him. He sank his fangs into the man’s neck with gruesome ferocity, drawing blood with sickening sucks of his lips. Yvette continued to watch Arthur with wary eyes.

“I tried to find him,” Daegal whispered to Arthur, casting a quick look to where Leander hunched over the guard. “I saw him streak out of here as a wolf and then when I entered the cave, I heard your distress. But he’s nowhere near. I’m sorry.”

Sweat ran down Arthur’s face, pooling on his shoulders. The pain was almost constant now. “It’s all right,” he managed. “Thank you for trying.”

Arthur was almost to the point where he wished to die; anything would be better than this all-consuming agony that rocked his body. Only his fear for his child—his and Dracula’s—kept him alert and fighting.

Daegal arranged one of the bundles so Arthur could put his head on it and covered him with Arthur’s cloak before scrambling back to his own. Thankfully, Leander continued feeding, oblivious, the sounds of his thirsty gulping echoing off the walls.

After a while, Yvette relented and wet a cloth to bathe Arthur’s head.

“You are warm,” she said.

Arthur’s breath came in quick pants now. He grabbed her hand. “You have to save my child.”

Yvette met his eyes. “Why do I have to?”

“Please…the Count will reward you for it.”

“He will be too grief-stricken over you to do anything of the sort,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Maybe, but eventually… _please,_ Yvette. It may be the only thing that saves your life when he returns to find me dead. If you must, take the child and run.”

Yvette looked over her shoulder to where Leander now fucked the senseless guard with vicious whips of his hips.

“You know Dracula will kill him,” Arthur said. “It is useless…” he groaned in pain…”useless to—to align yourself with Leander.”

Yvette nodded slowly. Daegal watched with large, frightened eyes from his nest nearby.

A ripping pop-- and then the feeling of something warm drenching Arthur’s legs. He looked down, barely able to see past the great swell of his belly, to find a bloody substance coating his thighs and the ground beneath.

“What—what is it?”

“The sac has burst,” Yvette said a little more kindly than before. “It’s all right—it’s supposed to look like that. The baby fed off your blood.” She peered between Arthur’s legs, reaching down to hold up his cock and balls. “Your hole has enlarged considerably.”

Arthur screamed out as pain ripped through him like the slice of a knife. His hands scrambled for something—anything to grab hold of, but there was nothing. Daegal scooted a bit closer, reaching out his hand until it clasped onto one of Arthur’s, and Arthur clung to it gratefully.

“It is coming…the baby is coming,” Arthur said on a breath, half-crying, half-laughing hysterically.

Yvette pushed Arthur’s legs farther apart, one hand still holding his privates up out of the way. She cast about for another cloak and snatched up the Count’s.

“Am I going to…to push this baby out like a bowel movement?” Arthur stuttered, horrified, and then more pain, and he didn’t care anymore. Yvette’s reply came as though through water.

“There is a separate place—and your body’s lubrication flushes out the impurities. Do you know nothing of vampire births?”

Arthur managed to glare at her over his belly and reply, “What do _you_ think?” before flopping back down and writhing with the next pain. “Make it stop!” he moaned. “Merciful heavens, make it stop!”

“There is nothing merciful here to help you.” Leander was back, glaring down at Arthur while tucking his spent cock back into his trousers. He looked to Yvette.

“When the baby comes forth, dash its head on the rocks.”

“Nooo!” Arthur screamed, almost breaking Daegal’s fingers in his grip.

“I will take care of Arthur.” Leander grinned wolfishly.

 

 

 

 


	6. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter: non-con, blood, blood-sucking, slapping, threats, male birth, male lactation.**
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all the comments yesterday! :-) Everyone _really_ seems to hate Leander.

“Would you hurry and get that baby out?” Leander growled. He’d spent the past quarter of an hour watching up the pathway that led to the mouth of the cave.

“Nothing is happening,” Yvette murmured.

Arthur heard them as though from a long way off. As he weakened, he imagined it must have been something like this for Will. Arthur suddenly wished he’d been with the man in his final hours, scared and in pain without his master’s comfort. Although Arthur had a very difficult time imagining Leander being a comfort to anyone--the man was beast.

Leander strode over to Arthur, yanking one of his legs aside so that he could peer between them.

“What the fuck is the problem?” Leander asked Yvette.

“The baby won’t come—Arthur needs Dracula.”

“Stick your hand in there and pull it out!” Leander ordered, snarling. “If it kills him, that saves me the trouble.”

Yvette bit her lip, obviously casting about for an excuse.

“Stop holding his hand!” Leander kicked at Daegal, who immediately withdrew inside his cloak. “If it’s affection you want, I’ll show you some affection.” He drug Daegal by his feet across the room, flipping him onto his stomach and yanking his trousers down.

Arthur wanted to protest, but the pain was constant now, pushing him down into a blackness from which he knew he wouldn’t return.

“I’m sorry, Arthur,” Yvette whispered to him. “But I promise I will try to escape with the baby.”

Arthur would have thanked her, but his tongue didn’t seem to work anymore. His eyes were heavy, and he closed them, succumbing to the darkness.

***

Fearsome snarling and growling. His own erratic breathing. These sounds slowly edged the fog from Arthur’s brain. The next moment, an achingly familiar voice spoke into Arthur’s ear.

“A Mea,” it sobbed. “A Mea, my love, forgive me.”

Arthur’s upper body lifted, cradled against a hard chest, his head slipping sideways. Immediately, the scent of his blood-mate’s skin entered Arthur’s nostrils and he revived somewhat—enough to press his nose to Dracula’s neck, tongue coming out to lick the sweat there.

Dracula shifted, holding Arthur about the shoulders with one arm while stroking Arthur’s belly with the other. Arthur’s fangs came down with a slight stinging sensation, and he used what little strength he had to sink them into the Count’s jugular. Blessed, delicious blood filled Arthur’s mouth, and he sighed.

Dracula’s fingers moved downward beneath Arthur’s sac, petting Arthur’s perineum before delving lower to stroke the rim of his tired, gaping hole. Arthur trembled, and he felt the hole widen as his body slowly gained strength from the oral infusion of Dracula’s life-giving blood. His aching limbs twitched, and Arthur slowly brought one hand up to clutch at Dracula’s arm.

Fingers continued to stroke—clockwise and then counter clockwise around Arthur’s rim, teasing it wider until a terrible, irresistible pressure built in Arthur’s abdomen, and he began to push.

“That’s it, my Dove. Bring our baby into this world.”

“It’s been too long…” Arthur heard Yvette say. “It’s unlikely to be alive.”

Before the words fully sank in, Arthur heard a harsh slap followed by a shriek.

“Get away from here!” Dracula barked before crooning into Arthur’s ear while rocking him. Arthur continued to suck Dracula’s blood, fingers entangled in the cloth of Dracula’s sleeve.

“Don’t listen to the stupid bitch, A Mea,” Dracula said. “All is well. Our baby is well. Push again, my precious mate.”

Arthur paused in his drinking, blood dripping from his fangs, and took several deep breaths before pushing with all his might. The Count’s proximity, along with his touch and his blood running through Arthur’s system heartened Arthur enough that he found the strength to bear down while Dracula held one of Arthur’s legs up by the knee.

“Daegal,” Dracula called. “Come catch my son.”

Daegal skittered over, crouching between Arthur’s legs. Arthur caught a glimpse of his large eyes and fleeting smile of encouragement before pain took over, followed by an odd, sliding sensation and then relief.

“A boy,” Daegal said in awe, and Arthur peered downward between his legs to see Daegal rubbing at a reddish-pink infant with a cloth.

“Does he live?” Arthur asked, and Dracula pressed a kiss to Arthur’s temple. “Shhh…rest.”

There was no cry, and Arthur panicked, pushing up and away from Dracula to better see. But Daegal wrapped the babe, moving away, and, weakness catching up with him, Arthur fell into a pit of darkness.

Sometime later, Arthur awoke, glancing about the room. He heard splashing and the murmur of voices. Remembering the baby, Arthur’s heart sped up, and he opened his mouth to shout when he became aware of the slightest sucking sensation at his left nipple.

He looked down, and there was his baby, pink mouth latched onto him, dark, round eyes slanted up to look up into Arthur’s face as a tiny fist pressed to Arthur’s chest. Arthur pulled in a breath. The baby had the Count’s coal black hair. Someone had wrapped him in a blanket, and Arthur nudged the folds away to count the ten perfect fingers and toes before inspecting the genitals to confirm it was a boy.

A smile curled Arthur’s lips and he bent to press a kiss to the tiny head. The baby pulled off, as though surprised, and stared, milk spilling from his tiny lips. Arthur’s pectorals didn’t look any different, but somehow white liquid dripped from his nipples. _Milk_ …Arthur thought. _I’m producing milk._

“A Mea?” the Count knelt beside them.

Arthur looked up into the Count’s eyes. “Isn’t he beautiful?”

A smile transformed Dracula’s face. “He is, indeed. What shall we name him?”

Arthur shook his head. He couldn’t think at the moment—it was all too much. He lay his head back down and watched the baby latch on again, sucking contentedly, his navy eyes falling shut, long lashes fanning cherubic cheeks.

Dracula moved behind Arthur to curl up against him. He was naked, having just come out of the pool, and Arthur settled back, enjoying the feel of their skin pressed together. The Count pulled a cover over them and wrapped an arm around Arthur’s middle. Cocooned, they drifted off to sleep.


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castle Lubita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: male lactation. Male dominance over a woman. Prostate milking.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Baby's name pronounced: ah-dri-AAN.

A week passed. Arthur learned that Leander had gone—run from Dracula like the coward he was and ridden off into the gloaming.

The baby ate almost constantly. Arthur named him Adrian for his dark hair and eyes, with emphasis on the “Aan” at the end as the Romanians did.

Dracula cut some old garments into nappies that they tied on the baby. When Arthur felt strong enough, the group continued their journey to Castle Lubita.

They were met with excitement, Morgana immediately taking Adrian from Arthur’s arms before they’d even entered the castle and cooing over him.

Indeed, there was never a need for help, as someone was always vying to cuddle the happy baby.

“He will be a heart-stealer,” Marcella said. “Look at those eyes! Look at that hair!”

“He looks like the Count,” Arthur said with pride.

“He may have Dracula’s hair,” Morgana said, “but he has the deeper blue of your eyes, Arthur.”

Mordred studied Adrian over Marcella’s shoulder, solemn and quiet as usual. In their absence, Bianca had died in an attack of some forest creatures—Arthur did not know the details.

“Remember, A Mea,” Dracula told him, “the forests here are dangerous.”

Arthur well remembered his encounter with the satyr and didn’t want a repeat of it.

Dracula announced to the inhabitants of the castle that Leander had tried to kill his mate and was therefore to be killed on sight should he return to Castle Lubita.

“Anyone of you who disobeys this edict will find themselves reduced to no more than a slave in the household.”

Dracula also announced that Yvette and Mordred would be joined.

“She needs to be taken in hand,” Dracula told Arthur as they lay beside one another in bed. Arthur was now fully recovered from Adrian’s birth, as virile and muscled as he ever was. During the birth, he’d come to terms, more or less, with what Dracula had done to Gwendolyn, and he was ready to move on. Dracula, however, had not made a sexual overture to his blood-mate since the birth.

“But Mordred is only a young man still in his teens,” Arthur said.

“He will subdue her, I know.”

And indeed, he did. Mordred kept Yvette with him every moment of the day, supervising her household duties and always with a proprietary hand on her. Arthur heard them in their bedroom—a large one which Dracula gave them upon their union—and Mordred’s authoritative voice and barked instructions left Arthur no doubt that the boy had no trouble handling Yvette.

One morning after they’d gotten into bed, Adrian sleeping in his cradle nearby, Arthur lay moaning as Dracula drank blood from the bite marks on the underside of Arthur’s cock. Dracula was killing him with anticipation, obviously waiting for Arthur to initiate something between them. Just having his love lying between his legs, mouth on his cock and drinking from him, had Arthur hard and yearning, wiggling at the feel of Dracula’s tongue dragging over his skin, increasing the blood flow drawn into his fangs.

“A Mea…” he groaned. “Please…”

Dracula continued to drink.

Arthur bit his lip and wrapped a leg around Dracula’s hips, running his foot along Dracula’s back, copious amounts of lubrication seeping from his crack onto the bed clothes.

By the flaring of Dracula’s nostrils, Arthur knew the second Dracula caught the scent of it.

When Dracula’s long finger slid inside Arthur, Arthur almost cried with relief; it had been so long.

Dracula withdrew his fangs and slipped the entirety of Arthur’s cock into his mouth, sucking hungrily.

“Ah…fuck!” Arthur clutched at the sheets.

Dracula raised his head. “I’ve missed the taste of you, A Mea.”

“Fuck me, please,” Arthur begged, eyes pleading along with his words. “I need you inside of me…”

“So long I have waited to hear those words...” Dracula moved upward, raising Arthur’s legs to rest on broad shoulders. In one swift movement, Dracula entered Arthur, and Arthur cried out. They both cast a look toward the cradle, but the baby slept on.

“He knows his parents’ love for one another,” the Count said as he began thrusting with vigorous swings of his hips. “From the womb he’s heard the sounds of their love and is not alarmed by them.”

Arthur nodded vigorously, muscles clenching around the thickness inside him, bringing a moan from the Count’s lips.

Dracula pounded into Arthur, and the bells on the bed jingled merrily. As Arthur moaned and writhed, grabbing onto the bedposts with fingers slippery with sweat, Arthur thought the sensations he felt called more for cymbals crashing than the tinkling of tiny bells. Arthur's rim stretched wide by the fat phallus, and every nerve ending screamed for more.

His legs fell from the Count’s shoulders and Dracula grabbed hold of Arthur’s hips, fingers bruising as he plunged and withdrew over and over again, bringing Arthur to the brink until he came without a touch to his cock.

“Oh, sweet, hot channel…” the Count moaned.

As Arthur’s last cry died down, Dracula clenched his teeth, veins standing out on the long column of his neck.

“Never take this from me again, Arthur. Even if we share angry words, I will have you.” He waited for Arthur’s nod, and the whispered word, “Always,” before resuming his thrusting.

With a sudden cry, the Count spilled his warm seed into Arthur’s arse.

After, Dracula lay licking the milk from Arthur’s dripping nipples, fingers slipping in and out of Arthur’s hole, making Arthur shake with pleasure.

“Your milk is warm and delicious,” Dracula said. “It’s no wonder Adrian craves it night and day. I enjoy milking you from both ends.” With that, Dracula latched his mouth to Arthur’s nipple, sucking from it as his fingers pressed into Arthur’s sensitive prostate with an agonizing rhythm until Arthur came again, body jerking.

Dracula let go of the nipple, milk dripping from pink lips, and bent to lick up the sperm puddled on Arthur’s stomach.

No doubt sensing a meal, Adrian began to whimper from his cradle. The Count chuckled and got up. He brought the baby back to suckle from Arthur, lying contentedly between his parents on the bed.

 

 

 

 


	8. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Dracula settle in at Castle Lubita, each taking up their individual duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter: pets, voyeurism, lactating male, suckling a lactating male, hot wax play, bondage, blood-sucking, evil!Merlin, dark!fic, mind-control, dub-con, non-con.**

The baby thrived. Since Daegal seemed to be at odds without Leander there to direct him, Arthur appointed Daegal as “nanny” to Adrian. The boy took to the job with relish, rocking Adrian when he cried, changing his nappy, singing to him, etc. It wasn’t long before Adrian was old enough to have a crib in the room adjoining Arthur and Dracula’s, and Daegal insisted upon sleeping in there as well.

As Dracula took up the chore of running the castle and its grounds, Arthur saw to the household. Bogdan and Cezar had arrived while they were gone, and Morgana was a frequent visitor to their rooms. Arthur soon discovered that Leander had a dozen ‘pets’ that were at loose ends.

“They have been pets for a very long time,” Dracula told Arthur at the first meal one evening. “Daegal is new to it, so he can let it go. But the others…they served Leander sexually on a regular basis and were accustomed to being completely subservient.”

“What shall we do with them?”

Dracula shrugged. “They feed on the creatures of the forest when the need arises, or from one another, but I think without Leander’s attention, eventually they will die.” He glanced at Arthur teasingly. “Unless you want me to transfer Leander’s ownership of them to me.”

Arthur frowned. Their bond had long ago settled, and Arthur no longer felt pain or discomfort of any kind when Dracula touched another. It never crossed his mind of late that Dracula would do anything like that—but now he realised it was entirely possible. The thought of Dracula taking anyone to bed other than himself burned, but Arthur did not want a dozen pets to die either. He was fully aware that vampires had no real sense of fidelity, although the blood-mate bond seemed to be stronger and to keep the two of them satisfied with one another, both in the drinking of blood and in sexual gratification.

Dracula’s face sobered. “I can see you are taking this to heart, A Mea.” He spread his hands helplessly. “Tell me what it is you would have me do.”

Arthur was touched by his blood-mate’s willingness to do as Arthur wished. He pursed his lips in thought as Dracula drank his juice and continued to watch Arthur’s face expectantly. Across the table, Mordred sat with Yvette. As soon as they’d united, Mordred had changed Yvette’s wardrobe completely. Gone were the transparent gowns the three sisters favoured. Yvette now wore almost matronly attire, her dress buttoned up to her chin and skirts reaching the floor. Arthur personally thought that Mordred delighted in unwrapping her for the taking. He had to admit that had been much of the appeal in Arthur’s early wank fantasies of Gwendolyn. The image of her at that time—prim and proper even as her eyes twinkled merrily-- that came to Arthur’s mind now, juxtaposed with the image of her as he last saw her—naked and dirty with the stake piercing her heart--, sent a tremor of sorrow and anguish throughout Arthur’s frame. He swallowed fighting it back.

“Perhaps…we could entertain every now and again? Have the pets be of some use that way?” Arthur suggested.

Dracula thought about that. “It would work, I think. We could have parties and the pets could service the guests. It may keep them alive. But I will have to transfer ownership to myself, A Mea. Only I stand above Leander in the family, and the pets will not obey otherwise.”

Arthur nodded. “Then do so.”

Daegal appeared in the archway to the dining room, the baby in his arms. “He is hungry.”

Arthur waved Daegal over, unbuttoning his shirt. In order to allow for nursing, the Count had removed Arthur’s nipple piercings while Arthur slept after Adrian’s birth, and Arthur thought he would miss them if he didn’t have Adrian’s small mouth sucking at him there so much of the time. When Arthur cradled Adrian and the baby latched on, Arthur’s other nipple began spew forth milk. When they were alone, Dracula often suckled from that one, and Arthur derived great pleasure at looking down at both his son and mate taking milk from him.

With a fond smile, Dracula pushed back from the table and dipped his head, catching the warm milk on his tongue. The others at the table looked on, and Mordred in particular seemed fascinated. After a moment, he looked over at Yvette.

“I have no milk,” she said.

“I know that.” Mordred moved closer to her, taking her by her blond hair and pulling her close for a kiss. It wasn’t a particularly violent act, only rough in the way that everything Mordred did tended to be rough after his quiet and intense consideration.

Dracula continued to lick at Arthur’s nipple as Arthur watched Mordred reach under Yvette’s skirt. What he did there obviously pleased her, for she settled back in her chair, humming approval. It wasn’t long before Mordred pulled her onto his lap, skirts bunched around her waist, and fucked into her hungrily.

“I will get you with child,” he said, looking up at her with determined eyes. Arthur thought Mordred’s actions and words seemed oddly out of place coming from such a young man—a boy, really.

When Mordred unbuttoned her blouse and sank his fangs into one breast, Yvette cried out.

Arthur noticed Gwaine watching intently from his chair, Percy’s hand in his, and wondered if the wolves perhaps knew of Cenred’s whereabouts. Certainly Dracula had interrogated them, but perhaps there was a code among wolves that Arthur did not know about.

  
After the meal while the baby slept, Arthur and Dracula went to see about Leander’s pets. They were mostly male with only three women among them and all seemed starved for attention. The transfer of ownership was done with a few brief words, and Arthur held his breath as the pets came one by one to kiss Dracula’s hand.

“Arthur is my blood-mate,” Dracula told each in turn. “You will obey him in all things as you do me.” The pets murmured assent and bowed or curtseyed to Arthur.

“Bathe and come to our chambers at sunset,” the Count told them, and Arthur looked at him, a question in his eyes. 

“There are decisions to be made,” Dracula said simply. “And they must be initiated into our care.”

They left the room, and as they walked down the corridor, female cries coming from the recreation chamber drew their attention. Cezar and Bogdan stood over Morgana, who was stretched out, nude, on a table, hands and feet bound at each end. Both the men held long white tapers and took turns dripping hot wax onto her breasts and belly.

“What goes here?” Dracula asked from the doorway.

“Just a bit of play,” Bogdan answered. Morgana’s chest heaved, but she appeared to be enjoying herself, so they left them to it.

 

 


	9. Castle Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New pets, a party, Ygraine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter: undersized genitalia, pets, voyuerism, orgy, collaring, talk of spanking, dehumanization, humiliation, dub-con, non-con, lactating male.**
> 
> I can't tell when people are reading anymore with these chapters! :-(  
> Early work all week this week. May have to struggle to get these done, as I usually write in the mornings.
> 
> With all the things I'm writing, I had to think of whether I'd used Lance or not in this. Hopefully not.

Months passed, and Arthur grew accustomed to life at Castle Lubita, as well has his position as Count Dracula’s blood-mate. Adrian began to crawl and to slowly wean off Arthur’s milk, preferring to drink goat’s milk from a bottle. They planned a party for midnight and the castle was a-bustle with preparation, but Arthur and Dracula lingered in bed.

“Don’t be sad,” the Count told Arthur as they lay in bed and Arthur bemoaned the loss of the nightly suckling. “I will drink from you while it lasts.” He swept his tongue over Arthur’s sensitive nipples, making Arthur squirm and clutch at the sheets.

As Arthur arched into the Count’s touch—the tiny licks making him increasingly hard, Dracula called to Lance, their favourite of Leander’s pets, from his pillow on the floor of their bedchamber. He wore a crimson collar around his throat and was quite handsome with skin the colour of tea and thick, dark hair that he kept unbound.

Lying flat on his back, Dracula tugged Arthur up to straddle him. Arthur sank down upon Dracula’s cock, a sigh upon his lips, loving being filled full of his blood-mate’s turgid phallus. Lance waited beside the bed until Dracula motioned him up, directing him to take Arthur into his mouth.

“Do not swallow his seed,” Dracula warned, as he always did, for Dracula jealously guarded Arthur’s semen.

Lance leaned forward and took Arthur’s cock into his mouth, sucking and licking it as Dracula began to slowly cant his hips upward. Arthur gasped, the feel of his arse full of cock and his cock inside a warm mouth almost too much to bear. Dracula kept his eyes pinned to Arthur’s face, watching the pleasure wash over it.

“How does this feel, my Love?” Dracula asked, and Arthur moaned.

“So good, so good.” Arthur closed his eyes and lifted all the way up before sinking back down again, over and over. With a finger under Lance’s collar, Dracula pulled Lance’s mouth off Arthur’s cock and directed it to Arthur’s ball sac, which Lance obediently began lapping at with his tongue. Arthur’s breathing quickened. “Oh…oh, fuck!”

Dracula reached up and pinched Arthur’s nipples.

“Come for me, A Mea.”

Arthur did, all over Lance’s dark hair.

***

Over two dozen vampires attended the party, each greeting Arthur with the respect due him as Dracula’s blood-mate. Arthur directed Daegal to keep Adrian in his nursery, although Dracula just chuckled at this.

“No use in shielding him, Arthur. He will be inured to vampire life soon enough.” With that pronouncement, Dracula brought the baby downstairs himself and walked through their guests, introducing each of them to his heir, the newest member of the Dracul tribe. “Adrian Vlad Merlin Dracul.”

“Are you finished parading him about?” Arthur teased. “Daegal, take him to the nursery.”

Daegal obeyed, seemingly glad enough to escape the festivities.

The pets were disbursed among the guests to give them pleasure, except for Lance, who knelt by either Arthur’s or Dracula’s feet at all times. Along with the red collar, Lance wore a scarlet, silk thong. Arthur knew that one of the things that Dracula liked about Lance, besides his good-looks and even temperament, was the small size of his cock. It was indeed too small to offer much pleasure, but it was a pretty thing, particularly when hard and jutting out from his body like an over-sized finger.

“You will have to teach him better manners,” Dracula told Arthur when he observed Lance gazing openly about the room without the subservient bowing of the head required of all pets unless they were following an order.

Arthur sighed.

“A Mea,” Dracula’s voice was stern, “you took these pets on as your project. They have languished without direction for too long, and they must be properly trained.”

Arthur nodded, knowing it was true; Dracula only allowed the pets to live because Arthur asked it of him, and they truly were lazy and out of hand. He walked over to where Lance knelt on the Count’s other side, taking the pet by the chin.

“You must bow your head at all times, Lance,” Arthur said severely. “I will have to punish you for this later. For now, eyes to the floor.”

Lance bowed his head.

“The tone of your voice alone made me hard,” Dracula told Arthur when he resumed his seat and took a drink from a proffered tray.

“That was not my intention,” Arthur said, the corner of his mouth rising in a smirk.

“Even so.” Dracula reached over and covered Arthur’s groin his hand, hot even through fabric. Arthur’s cock instantly lengthened, the bite marks there flaring.

Arthur bit his lip as, with great gentleness, Dracula ran his fingers over the bulge in Arthur’s trousers.

“I would love to have you—here, in front of our guests— and show them what a lucky man I am,” Dracula purred into Arthur’s ear.

A part of Arthur wanted that…to be taken by Dracula in front of everyone, as his mate and the father of his child. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, he pushed his hips up into the delicious stroking of the Count’s fingers. When he opened them again, he spotted something that made him forget his pleasure and sit up straight.

“A Mea, did you invite my family?”

“What?” Dracula looked around. Arthur knew by the stiffening of the Count’s body when he spotted Ygraine. “No, I most definitely did not.” Dracula stood, and Arthur did also, his erection tenting the front of his trousers. Lance reached out and touched it.

“Shall I take care of this, Master?”

“No,” Arthur told him. “And eyes to the floor, remember? You will definitely be spanked before bed.” Arthur took off after Dracula, who was already across the room and in Ygraine’s face.

Ygraine wore a gown of glimmering gold that draped over her shoulders and flowed down her back, which was bare to the top of her arse crack. Her nipples could be plainly seen through the clinging fabric, as could every other curve of her body.

“What are you doing here?” Arthur demanded when he reached her.

“I was just telling your blood-mate that I felt sure my invitation was lost. I am your mother, after all.”

“And from an enemy tribe,” Dracula said through clenched teeth.

“Surely we can put that aside for family’s sake? Where is my grandchild? I long to see him.”

“Over my dead body,” Dracula said, folding his arms over his chest.

Cezar appeared at Arthur’s side.

“And who is this beautiful lady?”

“This is my mother, Ygraine deBois,” Arthur said sullenly.

“Enchanté.” Cezar kissed Ygraine’s hand, fangs gleaming in the glow of the nearby candelabra.


	10. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end. It won't be too long now.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings for this chapter: spanking, humiliation, pet.**

“Seriously, Arthur,” Ygraine said. “I just want to be family.”

Arthur wasn’t sure that he believed her, but what else could she be up to? Cezar invited her to join him to eat, and together they walked to the buffet table.

Arthur turned to Dracula. “She could be telling the truth.”

“Or she could be spying on us,” Dracula said.

Arthur leaned into him. “I’d like to think she’s not.”

“We’ll give her the benefit of the doubt. For tonight.”

As dawn approached, the party came to an end. Ygraine asked Arthur if she could stay and sleep in a guest room, and Arthur obliged her. He sent the pets to their beds, except for Lance, whom he owed a good spanking.

“Let’s get it over with, then,” Arthur told Lance, taking a seat on a chair in the library. “Slip off the thong and come here.”

Lance bowed his head and walked over, fingers pulling at the thong to drop it to his knees. He bowed over Arthur’s lap, buttocks up.

“You know what this punishment is for, right?” Arthur asked. “Answer.”

Lance nodded. “I am supposed to be subservient and keep my head bowed.”

“That’s right. Now, I’ll give you twenty-five slaps. Count them.”

Arthur swiftly brought the palm of his hand down onto Lance’s bare arse, making a satisfying slapping noise.

Lance flinched. “One.”

“Two.”

By the time Arthur got to fifteen, Lance’s skin was a bright pink. Arthur kept spanking, and Lance kept counting. When he reached twenty-five, Arthur told him to stand.

“Now go show the Count how red your arse is so he’ll know I did my duty,” Arthur told Lance. “Then you may go to your pillow.”

Lance bowed and walked off, red thong in his hand. He passed Ygraine on his way out.

“My, my…he’s a fine specimen,” Ygraine said, watching Lance go. “A little on the small side for my tastes, though.”

“Mother, I don’t want to hear about it.”

Ygraine smiled. “It’s nice to see you again, Arthur. I am sorry I didn’t believe it before—about you and Dracula being blood-mates. I think it’s wonderful that you have such prestige now.”

“It figures that’s why you’d like it,” Arthur said.

Ygraine made face. “You wound me, Arthur.” She move forward and stroked his hair, and in spite of himself, Arthur leaned into the touch. “I love you, my darling. I want us to be close. Your union with the Count gives us a wonderful opportunity to unite our tribes.”

Arthur wanted to believe her, but he wasn’t sure he could trust her. He stood up. “I’m going to bed.

“Before you do, darling…could you direct me to Cezar’s room?” She batted her eyelashes.

“Fourth floor,” Arthur said before heading for the stairway.

When Arthur got to his bedroom, Dracula lay waiting for him on their bed. Lance was curled in the corner on his pillow.

“Did Lance show you?” Arthur asked.

“His reddened bum?” Dracula smiled. “Yes, he did. Splendid job, A Mea.” He patted the bed beside him, and it jingled.

Arthur stripped and joined Dracula, offering him his neck to bite. Soon Arthur fell into the familiar swoon as Dracula fed off him while stroking Arthur’s cock with one hand.

***

A month passed. Adrian began pulling himself up to a standing position. No one could resist him with his dark blue eyes, long lashes, curly black hair, and cheeks that were naturally pink and chubby. His little cherubic mouth was always pursed in concentration as he tried to get into one mess or another, but no one could seem to say a cross word to him, no matter what he did. Adrian loved for Gwaine or Percy to turn into a wolf and ride him about the castle as he clung to his fur. Morgana read books to him, and Marcella took him to her room to show him her caged birds in their gilded cage.

Soon Yvette announced she was pregnant, and Mordred preened like he’d done something spectacular and unusual.

Occasionally, Arthur thought he saw a dark shadow pass before the downstairs windows. He would go to look out, and there would be nothing there. Other than that, everything was jolly and the Castle Lubita had never been more cheerful, certainly not during Leander’s mastery of it.

As the weather warmed, Arthur began taking long walks during the morning before retiring. He continued to be able to go out into the sun without harm—that hadn’t changed. Adrian was able to tolerate sunlight, too, but Arthur didn’t take him out often, and when he did, it was never past the castle walls.

Ygraine had not left for home, determined to prove herself to Arthur, and also a bit infatuated with Bogdan, for whom she’d dropped Cezar. Arthur frequently heard them laughing together, and Bogdan’s laugh never failed to send shivers up Arthur’s spine. He hadn't forgotten how the vampire had watched as Leander whipped Arthur and then forced Arthur to suck him, Bogdan all the while stroking himself with a look of pure lust on his face similar to the way he looked at Ygraine of late.

When she wasn’t with Bogdan, Ygraine spent her nights sewing by the fire and arranging flowers for all the tables, setting them in crystal vases full of water.

“The wild flowers around the castle are beautiful,” she’d told Arthur the evening before. “Pity they’re difficult to find by the light of the moon. Sometimes I wish I was like you, darling, and could go out in the day time.”

“When I was young, you said leaving the house made you faint. I always thought you had a nervous condition.”

“What else was I to say, love? That your mother was a vampire?” She laughed—a lilting sound. Bogdan, who’d just walked into the room, joined her with his harsh chuckle.

Arthur didn’t really know what to say to that. He’d grown up thinking his mother didn’t really care for him much, and now she frequently told him she loved him dearly. He couldn’t help but want to please her.

So it was that he found himself out during the day, picking wildflowers outside the castle walls.

As he reached for some dog roses, a shadow at the edge of the forest caught Arthur’s attention, and he looked that way.

The centaur.

Arthur froze in place, staring at the creature with the head and torso of a man and the body of a horse. The centaur nodded at Arthur, eyes sweeping over him before suddenly rearing up on his hind legs and galloping forward. Everything in Arthur said to run, but he couldn’t; he was paralyzed with fear.

The centaur made a grab for Arthur, pulling him bodily off the ground and tucking him under one strong arm before setting off at full gallop for the woods.

Arthur struggled in the creature’s fearsome grip. “Let go of me!”

The centaur continued to gallop until he finally reached a glade and threw Arthur down upon the ground.

Arthur rolled to a stop and stared upward at the creature’s face.

“What do you want with me?”

Arthur hoped it had nothing to do with the large penis and bollocks hanging between the centaur’s hind legs.

“Can you speak?” Arthur asked, scrambling to his feet.

The centaur flared his nostrils and looked down upon Arthur. He had a head of shaggy dark hair and a long, flowing beard that fell to his navel.

The centaur cocked his head. “I’ve seen you before, golden-haired one.”

“Yes…” Arthur took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Perhaps the centaur didn’t mean him any harm.

“You belong to Dracula.”

“Yes,” Arthur said again. He wanted to take in his surroundings, but he was afraid to move his eyes from the creature before him. It had biceps as thick as Arthur’s thighs.

“I might have taken you before, except my kind have respect for Dracula. He governs the wolves.”

“And you…like the wolves?” Arthur found that a little difficult to believe, but then again, the centaur looked a bit harder to kill than a regular horse.

“The werewolves are creatures much like we are. They are not mere wolves, just as we are not mere horses or mere men.”

“Why have you taken me? What do you want with me?”

“With this, my debt is paid.”

“What debt?” Arthur called out uselessly as the creature turned and galloped away.

Arthur swallowed, looking around him.

Many trees, hundreds of years old, shadowed the glade. Nearby, Arthur heard the gurgling of a stream. He stood up, brushing himself off, and made his way to it, crouching to wash the dirt from his face.

“We meet again.”

Arthur spun around, almost falling.

Leander stood a few feet away, leaning against a tree. He was well-dressed and clean, not looking at all as though he’d been hiding out.

“Think you could take everything away from me, Arthur, and I wouldn’t come to get you?”

“What…what do you want?”

“You sound scared.”

“Fuck off.”

“And you look terrified.” Leander laughed. “As you well should. You’re mine, now, Arthur. All mine.”

Arthur glanced about, ready to take off running, but Leander came forward like quicksilver, his hands coming up to grip Arthur about the throat. He lifted Arthur off his feet and shook him as though he were nothing as Arthur struggled to get a breath.

“I said, you’re mine now. Mine to whip. Mine to slap. Mine to beat. Mine to _fuck_. You will pay for all you’ve done to me.” Leander set Arthur back onto his feet, and Arthur toppled backward against a tree, gasping for air.

Gathering his last vestige of bravado, Arthur rasped out, “You won’t get away with it.”

“Oh, I think I will.”

Someone else stepped out from behind the bushes, and just before a fist flew out, knocking Arthur's head backward into the tree, Arthur recognized Cenred’s angry face.


	11. A Familiar Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Castle Dracula, Arthur is helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter: kidnapping, non-con, slapping, spanking, fingering, rimming, sexual torture, humiliation.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Leander and Cenred are not going to go easy on Arthur, as you wouldn't expect them to.

And so it was that Arthur found himself again a prisoner in Castle Dracula. If he’d been afraid the first time, it was nothing to the way he felt with Leander as his warden.

“Dracula took my residence, so I took his,” Leander boasted soon after their arrival. Arthur was tired and the back of his head ached from where it had hit the tree. Cenred stood towering over him like a large, ugly crow.

“Good for you, Leander,” Arthur said, pulling himself off the parlour floor and sliding into a chair, his eyes warily watching his two captors. “You found a place to lick your wounds.”

Leander reached over and yanked Arthur’s head back by the hair. “Yes, I did. I’ve had plenty of time to count the wrongs you’ve done me, and now I’m well-rested and ready to deal with you.”

“Yvette is with Mordred’s child,” Cenred growled. “He’s been fucking her while I’ve been a fugitive.”

“Shut up, Cenred,” Leander said in a bored tone as he let go of Arthur’s hair and went to stoke the fire. “I’ve warned you—if you want to remain here, you are to keep silent unless I tell you otherwise.”

The wolf-man didn’t appear happy about this, but he pressed his lips together all the same.

Arthur was tempted to argue with Cenred about it hardly being his fault about Yvette, but he knew it was useless. Both Leander and Cenred blamed Arthur for every negative thing that befell them, and that was unlikely to change in the light of reason.

“Take him to my chambers and bathe him,” Leander ordered Cenred without turning away from the fire, and Arthur went cold, the thought of Cenred administering to him curdling his blood.

“And no fucking him,” Leander added as Cenred roughly grabbed Arthur under the arm. “He’s mine.”

Cenred pushed Arthur up the stone stairway, and Arthur was glad that his hands weren’t bound so that he could keep himself from falling.

“Strip,” Cenred ordered as he took a kettle from the fire.

Moments later, Arthur couldn’t hold in his yelp of pain when Cenred unceremoniously dumped Arthur into the hot water.

A big hand atop Arthur’s head, Cenred pushed Arthur under the water, holding him there until Arthur thought he’d drown. The moment Cenred let go, Arthur surged upward, gasping for air, only to be met by a soapy flannel in his face. The wolf-man roughly scrubbed every bit of Arthur’s body, muttering something about getting the scent of Dracula off him.

The water was luke-warm by the time Cenred ordered Arthur out of it, thankfully allowing Arthur to towel himself off—Arthur was sure Cenred would rub Arthur’s skin off were he to do it. When Arthur reached for his clothing, Cenred slapped him hard across the face.

“The robe.”

Cheek smarting and eyes watering from the force of the slap, Arthur grabbed the dark robe Cenred indicated off the table, slipping it over his arms and tying it at the waist.

Cenred led Arthur back into the bedroom where Arthur cringed to see Leander lying on what was once Dracula’s bed.

Leander smiled, rubbing one hand over the mattress. “Come here, lovely.”

“No,” Arthur said, and Cenred immediately smacked him across the face again.

Leander spread his long legs wide, fiddling with his cock. “No use protesting---we’re here alone and we have all the time in the world. Best to get this over with while I’m in a good mood—you wouldn’t want to test me.” His hazel eyes flashed with evil intent. “Although I always enjoy a good, hard, punishing fuck.”

When Arthur didn’t move, Cenred shoved him forward, sending Arthur sprawling into Leander’s lap.

Leander laughed, lifting Arthur’s robe to his waist. “Such a lovely arse,” he said, rubbing his hand across it before giving it a hard smack. “I can’t wait to get in there.”

Arthur opened his mouth and bit Leander on the thigh hard enough to draw blood, which Arthur spit onto the bed. Leander let out a pained hiss.

“Like it rough, do you? Cenred!”

Cenred grabbed hold of Arthur’s legs, pulling them apart, and without warning, Leander shoved a finger up Arthur’s arse, bringing a cry to Arthur’s lips.

“Where is the famed lubrication?” he asked, voice casual as his finger explored inside Arthur’s channel. Arthur tried to break free, but Leander held him down with one arm as Cenred kept his legs spread.

“Let me go!” Arthur said through gritted teeth. “Don’t you touch me, you vile cur!”

Leander pulled his finger out and put two in.

“Best be careful with your language—Cenred takes offense to the word _cur._ ”

Cenred growled in agreement.

Arthur’s rim burned at the stretch. He knew that without Dracula, there would be no lubrication, natural or otherwise. He closed his eyes and tried to prepare himself for what would come.

Leander wiggled his fingers a bit before beginning to thrust. Arthur arched his back and grunted at the uncomfortable sensation.

“Does it hurt?” Leander asked. “This is probably more that Dracula’s cock stretches you.”

“You’re dreaming,” Arthur couldn’t help but defend his blood-mate’s virility. “Dracula is very well-endowed.”

“Better than this?” Leander took Arthur by the hair, forcing his face into the curling ginger hair at his groin. His cock slid across Arthur’s cheek, and Arthur struggled to move away from it. Leander laughed, his fingers still moving inside Arthur. Cenred’s grip on Arthur’s ankles tightened as Arthur’s struggled for long minutes until he gradually subsided, panting into Leander’s thigh.

“That’s it—just enjoy,” Leander told him. There was little chance in that, as Arthur remained dry inside and Leander continued to fuck Arthur roughly with his first two fingers.

When Leander tired of that, he finally withdrew his hand, giving Arthur’s another cruel slap on the arse. “Look at it bounce, Cendred. Would you like a nibble?”

Cenred growled, and to Arthur’s horror, held Arthur open while Cenred lowered his mouth to him. This was a different type of torture; Arthur could not ignore the pleasant sensation of Cenred’s wet tongue on his sore hole, and wiggled in Leander’s lap. He felt Leander hardening against his chest.

“Get him nice and wet for me,” Leander said, and Arthur felt Cenred let go a long stream of drool into Arthur’s channel. He shuddered violently when Cenred’s tongue followed its path.

“Enough,” Leander said. He pushed Arthur off his lap and onto the bed, untying Arthur’s robe and laying it open.

“I see you’ve gotten a bit hard at Cenred’s administrations,” Leander said. “I’m jealous, Arthur. My competitive spirit makes me want to see what I can do for you.”

With that, Leander leaned down and took Arthur into his mouth, sucking and licking. At first, Arthur remained soft, but after half an hour ticked away without Leander letting up, Arthur’s cock began to respond.

“Tsk, tsk,” Leander said when he drew off. “What would the Count say to this? His blood-mate engorged by another man’s mouth.” Leander drew the tip of his finger up the length of Arthur’s cock, which pointed toward the ceiling.

“Get away from me, you foul creature,” Arthur rasped, and both Cenred and Leander laughed.

 


	12. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur tries to keep it together, but Leander is vicious and clever.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings for this chapter: Threatening an infant, fisting, orgasm denial, humiliation, bondage, mind-control, non-con, voyeurism, lying, spanking, slapping.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a terrific hurry and hope I didn't forget any warnings.

Leander slipped a ring around the base of Arthur’s cock and tightened it.

“I like to see you hard and gagging for it,” he told Arthur. “This will make certain you stay that way. It will also keep you from enjoying yourself too much.”

“It’s unlikely I’ll enjoy myself with the likes of you,” Arthur said coolly. Inside, his heart beat frantically, but he’d be damned if he allowed Leander to see how scared he was. Arthur swallowed, taking deep breaths as Leander went down on him again, Cenred’s greedy gaze on them both. Arthur thought of the Count, and Adrian, and told himself that he’d do whatever he had to in order to get through this ordeal. Dracula would surely find him soon enough.

“You taste divine,” Leander said the next time he drew off. “No wonder my cousin’s so enthralled with you.” Leander leaned up and pressed his mouth to Arthur’s. Arthur kept his lips tightly shut.

“Oh, come now. I think it would behoove you to cooperate, considering Bogdan awaits my signal to murder your child.”

Arthur’s eyes grew wide. His baby…

“You wouldn’t harm a defenseless child!”

Leander’s answering grin was pure evil. “Wouldn’t I?”

Arthur knew that he would. At the next press of Leander’s lips, Arthur succumbed, opening his mouth for the plundering. He endured long moments of Leander’s tongue swishing across his teeth while Leander’s hands fondled Arthur’s body.

“Spread your legs,” Leander ordered against Arthur’s lips. His fingers entered Arthur again.

“You think I’m all about pain, but that’s simply not true,” Leander said. He motioned to Cenred with his free hand. Cenred handed Leander a bottle, and Leander poured oil on Arthur’s groin and between his legs. “Will was quite happy with me.” His voice hardened a fraction. “If you hadn’t been so difficult, I would have been with Will at our child’s birth.” Leander pursed his lips, concentrating on rubbing the oil all over Arthur’s stiff cock and between his legs. “I can make you feel good, Arthur. My cousin isn’t anything special.”

This time when Leander’s fingers entered Arthur, they were slick and titillating in their movements. Arthur couldn’t help his body’s reaction, and he moaned pitifully into Leander’s mouth, arching his back. The ring on Arthur’s cock kept it stiff and pounding.

“That’s right, give it up,” Leander told him. “Open your eyes!”

Arthur snapped them open and stared up into Leander’s cruel face. Arthur’s cheeks and chin burned from Leander’s dry beard, and his rim ached from the three fingers Leander roughly inserted. He squirmed in protest, and Leander slapped him.

“Keep it up, and that baby will lose a finger tonight.”

Arthur stilled, stomach clenching. Leander grabbed him by the jaw with his free hand. “I want you to suffer the way I’ve suffered.” Oiled fingers dug into Arthur’s cheeks.

Leander kissed Arthur again, tongue swiping over the roof of Arthur’s mouth. “Tell me how you’ve longed for me, Arthur.”

Letting go Arthur’s face, Leander trailed his fingers down Arthur’s chest.

Arthur clenched his teeth. The last thing he wanted to do was comply, but he had to think of Adrian’s safety.

“I’ve…longed for you.” The words burned Arthur’s throat.

“Make me believe it.” Leander added a fourth finger, and Arthur’s legs trembled.

Gentling his voice, Arthur closed his eyes, picturing Dracula. “I’ve longed for you.”

Leander slapped Arthur so hard, Arthur’s head sprung back and hit the headboard, flashes of light bursting behind his eyelids. When he next opened his eyes, Leander’s face was inches away and furious.

“I long for you,” Arthur said again, this time convincingly. Leander smiled, and, folding his thumb into his palm, forced is entire hand into Arthur’s body.

Arthur cried out at the intrusion. The pain was bearable, as Arthur was well-lubed and no virgin, but just the thought of any part of the horrid vampire inside Arthur made Arthur ill.

Leander slowly began to pump his arm back and forth.

“His leg,” Leander said to Cenred, who immediately stepped forward and grabbed Arthur’s right leg, which had fallen off the side of the bed. He raised it and tied it to the bedpost above Arthur’s head. Leander’s body lay on Arthur’s left leg, trapping it to the mattress. As Leander slowly fisted Arthur, he licked and suckled at Arthur’s ringed cock. Sweet sensation bloomed through Arthur’s traitorous body. This time when Arthur closed his eyes, Leander said nothing. Arthur hung suspended between pleasure and shock for long minutes as Leander continued to fist him. When Leander removed his hand and replaced it with his cock, Arthur barely noticed.

It was over in minutes, as Leander had obviously worked himself up into a state of high arousal. He left Arthur there, foot tied above his head to the bed with Leander’s seed dripping out of him.

“If you’re lucky, you’ll be with child,” Leander laughed as he took a robe from the hook on the wall, his dwindling erection purple and wet from Arthur’s arse. “If you touch him, Cenred, I’ll cut your bollocks off.” With that threat, Leander left the room.

***

Days passed. Arthur was treated well enough, as long as he acted as though Leander was the one he loved. If Arthur mentioned Dracula or Adrian, he was beaten by Cenred in the dungeons with copious amounts of ginger root up his arse.

Leander refused to take the cock ring from Arthur’s phallus, and Arthur walked about in a state of arousal. Leander seemed to find this uproariously funny. He allowed Arthur a shirt, but never any pants so that when Leander was in the mood to have Arthur, all he had to do was press him over something and slip in. Arthur’s mind never left Dracula. He wondered if perhaps he could mentally summon him, and he concentrated for hours at a time on it, risking Leander’s wrath when Arthur ignored him.

Every day before bed, Leander drew Arthur over his lap and spanked him.

“You’re lucky I took you in,” he would say as he raised his hand for another hard smack against Arthur’s upturned arse. “Dracula tired of you.” SMACK. “Bogdan says that these days, Dracula has taken someone else to his bed—a pet, Lance.” SMACK. “Just yesterday he let Bogdan watch as he fucked the pet. Bogdan said Lance’s little dick bounced the entire time, and the Count seemed entranced by it.” SMACK SMACK SMACK.

Of course Arthur didn’t believe it. It wasn’t true. He knew it wasn’t…but Dracula had thought Lance’s small dick pretty, and hadn’t Dracula not been as responsive to Arthur of late? Or was that just something Leander had said…

Every night during the spanking, Leander would tell Arthur what Dracula was up to, and Arthur didn’t know what to believe anymore.

“Did you know that Dracula’s fucking your mother now?” Leander asked. SMACK. “Bogdan says her screams of pleasure can be heard all over the castle.”

“Dracula and Mordred share Yvette.” SMACK SMACK.

One day at the first meal as Leander took grapes into his mouth from Arthur’s fingers, he tried again to get Arthur to eat something.

“Do it. I’m not joking. You are getting weak.” Leander placed a piece of bread on Arthur’s tongue, and Arthur dutifully swallowed it. He was hungry, but not for food. He wanted blood. Still, he could not take it from Leander, which infuriated the vampire. Arthur wanted Dracula’s blood and could not have it. Lack of it made him steadily weaker, and Arthur thought that perhaps he would just fade away and die. That might be the best thing.

“You love me, don’t you Arthur?” Leander squeezed Arthur’s balls with his hand and looked up into Arthur’s face.

“Of course.”

“Call me darling.”

“Of course, darling.”

 


	13. A Book and Some Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Leander sleeps, Arthur is clear-headed again. He visits the library and the dungeon, seeking answers and a resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter: non-con, poison, mind-control.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> <3 to those still reading.

Arthur lay on the bed listening to Leander snore. He was tired and heart-sick and he hated Leander more than ever. Arthur kept up the façade of being subservient to Leander in order to keep Leander away from Adrian. It wasn’t that difficult, for as long as Leander focused on Arthur, Arthur seemed to live in a fog of confusion. Leander’s voice seemed to hypnotise him, the feeling growing stronger day by day until Arthur couldn’t think straight unless Leander was either asleep or gone from the castle.

Sometimes Arthur felt like two people; when Leander spoke of Dracula with Lance or Yvette, what Leander said seemed so real—Arthur could see it happening in his mind—and he was instantly filled with horror, hurt, and anger. But then, when Arthur was away from Leander or when Leander was sleeping, Arthur felt sure that everything he’d been told was all lies.

The more Arthur tried to reach out to Dracula with his mind, the stronger he became at those moments when Leander was not exercising his will over him.

Arthur yearned for his son, and he yearned his blood-mate, and the only time he had to think about this was in the daylight hours when the castle was quiet and Leander wasn’t focusing on Arthur. If Arthur remained very still, he could feel his bond with the Count almost as though it was a corporal thing. Arthur found that the weaker he became from lack of sustenance, the easier it was to do that.

“A Mea!” Arthur called in his mind over and over again, and sometimes he thought he felt a tug from the other end.

Maybe he was crazy.

Arthur sat up, looking over at Leander’s sleeping form, watching the vampire’s chest rise and fall with each breath.

Carefully, Arthur slid off the bed and softly padded on bare feet out of the room. Cenred always roamed the forest at night with the other wolves, so Arthur knew the castle was empty. This was his time to think and explore.

He walked downstairs to the library and lit a candle. For the past three nights, Arthur had been studying about blood-mates in an old book he’d found packed away with some other things that had belonged to Dracula’s father. He took it and curled up with it on the settee.

The night before, when Arthur had been studying the book, his heart had begun to race when he’d read that blood-mates could almost always read one another’s thoughts. Sometimes it took years to be able to do it, though. Arthur had groaned with frustration upon reading that part. Why couldn’t they have that ability now? He’d also found a couple of paragraphs on the ritual for conception and what it meant for blood-mates. Arthur had been relieved to find out that now that he’d borne Dracula’s child, he would not be able to be impregnated by another vampire. As much as Arthur loathed Leander, he did not know what he would do if he found himself carrying Leander’s child.

Arthur perused the book hoping to find explanations for a few things.

For one, Leander had taken the ring off Arthur’s cock the night before, undoubtedly hoping Arthur would come when Leander fucked him and subsequently would feel guilty about his body’s reaction. Oddly, once freed, Arthur’s cock wilted and refused to be coaxed back to life. Then something else had happened, and this was the second thing Arthur wanted answers for—when Leander had put his cock into Arthur, he’d pulled back suddenly with a cry of pain.

“What have you done?” Leander had demanded, outraged.

Arthur, lying listlessly on the bed waiting for Leander to take his pleasure and then leave him alone, didn’t know what Leander was talking about. He’d just had to listen to thirty minutes of Leander going on and on about how Dracula didn’t miss Arthur and actually felt relieved now that he was gone, and Arthur had been eager to escape to someplace in his mind while Leander had his way with him.

“What? I’ve done nothing.”

“You burned me! Have you put a potion inside yourself?”

Arthur frowned. “What potion would I have?”

Leander had struck Arthur in frustration before trying once more to thrust his cock into him, only to be thwarted again by an intense burning sensation.

Leander retreated to the other side of the bed, his cock in his hands and a sour expression on his face. After a while, he’d made Arthur pleasure him with his mouth and then had gone off to suck blood from some unsuspecting villager. He’d already tried to suck Arthur’s blood on the second night only to say in disgust that it tasted bitter.

Now Arthur found a passage in the book about blood, and he eagerly leaned forward to read it.

 

**_Having bonded, the blood-mates will find that they are both unwilling and unable to take blood from anyone but one another._ **

**_Not only that, but as their mental bond grows stronger, physical relations with others will become less and less pleasurable._ **

**_If both blood-mates are male, the mate meant to carry the children will begin to secrete a viscous fluid, triggered only by his mate,_ **

**_intended to lubricate his passage for the entrance of his mate’s phallus. Once the bond has completely solidified, the lubricating_ **

**_fluid will become noxious to others, creating a burning sensation that, if not avoided, will corrode the skin and muscle of the alien organ._ **

 

Arthur smiled at this—Leander would not be able to fuck him anymore. Nor was it a fluke that Arthur’s blood had tasted badly to Leander. Arthur spent a while longer with the book trying to find something more about mental communication between blood-mates before he finally gave up and put the book away.

Upon standing, Arthur’s knees gave out and he almost fell, catching himself on the arm of the settee. He waited for the dizziness to pass before leaving the library and making his way downstairs to the dungeon.

This is where he knew Dracula kept potions--Terrible, poisonous potions. Arthur pushed open the door to the small lab and slipped inside, lighting a sconce on the wall with his candle. Cobwebs covered the shelves of grey, black, and brown bottles, and Arthur brushed them aside with his hands, eager to read their dusty labels. Most were poison, but he kept looking until he found one that specifically claimed to be tasteless. Pocketing it, he blew out the sconce and returned upstairs.

As Arthur again became lightheaded and clutched the railing for support, one thought remained strong--he would rid himself once and for all of Leander, if it was the very last thing he did.

And Arthur knew it quite possibly would be.

 


	14. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leander burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter: non-con, gore.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hope what the book said made sense--as the bond solidifies, eventually the mental thing between them develops as well as the fact that they gradually can't stand being physical with others. Which is why Leander didn't feel the burn the first time. The bond is intensifying, and Arthur is beginning to connect with Dracula mentally.

Arthur tried to stay awake; he did. But towards evening, he drifted to sleep, his body going lax on the big bed he once shared with Dracula. Visions of Dracula swam before Arthur in his mind as Hypnos dragged Arthur under and clever Morpheus spun his dreams.

 _“A Mea,”_ Arthur said, because it seemed that Dracula stood right there before him, little Adrian in his arms.

_“A Mea, come find me.”_

Dracula passed the baby to Daegal, who appeared suddenly in the fog surrounding them. Arthur wanted to reach out—Dracula looked so tired and so upset as he ran a hand that trembled through the tumble of dark hair on his head. Dracula smiled at the baby before Daegal took him away, his face transforming into something tormented the moment they were out of sight.

 _“A Mea!”_ Arthur’s mind cried out as forcefully as it could. _“A Mea! Hear me, please!”_

Dracula placed a hand to his neck, on odd look coming to his face, before spinning around, eyes going to every corner of the room.

Arthur drifted into a deeper sleep.

Gwaine’s face—in the courtyard of the castle--he was half-transformed, his teeth those of a wolf and tufts of coarse hair rising over his body. “Tell me what you know!” he growled, furious red eyes fixed on something before him that Arthur couldn’t see. “You took him, didn’t you? I saw the hoof prints. Answer, or Dracula will wipe out you and yours from this land!”

As clouds of white fog enveloped the scene, Arthur heard Dracula’s heart-breaking cries. “Arthur, oh Arthur, my Dove…my own…” They slowly faded as Arthur rose from his dreams to the harsh reality of being stripped and spread open. He moaned; Leander was again attempting to put his organ inside of Arthur’s channel.

“I know you’re wet in there—I woke to the scent of you,” Leander huffed in Arthur’s ear. Arthur lay flat on his stomach, Leander’s wretched weight forcing him down.

At the feel of Leander’s cock head at Arthur’s entrance, Arthur gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut while entwining his calves with Leander’s.

“Ah, I knew you would welcome me sooner or later.” Leander slid inside Arthur with one uncomfortable push and took a deep, pleased breath, body shuddering with ecstasy. “The feel of this wetness inside you—spectacular. Your body has acknowledged me as your master at last.”

Arthur knew a brief moment of panic, wondering if Leander was right. What if the book was wrong? What if the bond had broken and Arthur’s body really was betraying him? Rather than spend a lifetime as Leander’s slave, Arthur would kill himself. He thought of the poison tucked away in his trousers. It had promised to work on the vampire…

Leander wiggled atop of Arthur, as though to seat himself more fully, and Arthur latched on, squeezing Leander’s cock with his inner muscles, forcing it to stay in place.

“Easy, easy,” Leander chuckled, “I will fuck you—although I’m not adverse to hearing you beg. Beg for me, Arthur. Beg me to fuck you. Tell me how much better I am than that loathsome cousin of mine. Did you know he fucked Daegal last night? Took him five times in the bed you shared, bells jingling. I wish I could have been there in person…to s-see—ah ahhh AAHHHH! W-what’s happening? Let me go! Let me go!” Leander began to flail, reigning blows onto Arthur’s head as he struggled to disentangle his legs from Arthur’s and pull out of him. “It’s b-burning! Let go of me…ah---AAHHH!”

Leander writhed atop Arthur, coarse pubic hair scratchy against the underside of Arthur’s arse, large ball sac pressing against the brand on Arthur’s perineum, which seemed to protest by glowing red hot against it. Leander screamed. “My balls! My cock!” and again tried to pull away, but Arthur held tight.

Finally, Arthur could hold him no more, and Leander shot away from the bed. Arthur rolled over and sat up. Leander crouched in the far corner of the room, a look of agony on his face, his wilted cock a dark purple colour and covered with bleeding sores.

“What have you done?” Leander screamed. “What have you done to me?”

“My body takes offense to your cock,” Arthur replied calmly.

“Cenred!” Leander screamed, and the wolf man appeared in the doorway. One look at Leander’s mangled cock had Cenred backing away.

“Fuck him!” Leander ordered. “Take that bitch by the hair and fuck him until he begs you to stop!”

Cenred looked from Leander to Arthur and back to Leander again, focusing on the oozing burns on Leander’s cock. His eyes widened when the tip of the cock head suddenly broke off and fell to the floor.

Leander continued to scream in agony, eyes blazing with hatred at Arthur. He sat on the floor, curled into himself, hands fluttering over his ruined manhood. Cenred seemed not to know what to do, as Leander screamed again for him to fuck Arthur. Finally, Cenred strode to the bed, yanking Arthur off it and to his knees on the floor.

 _Yes, go ahead…fuck me!_ Arthur thought. _And let’s see what happens to you when you do!_

But when Cenred pulled his cock out, he seemed to consider a moment before grabbing Arthur by the hair.

“Open that pretty mouth of yours,” he growled. Arthur wished for acidic spit as he reluctantly did so. He closed his eyes and thought of Dracula. _A Mea, A Mea, A Mea…_

As Arthur strangled on Cenred’s dick, thick release spilling down his throat, Arthur fought the lightheadedness overtaking him. He needed blood—Dracula’s blood. With every passing day, Arthur grew weaker. He’d succeeded in crippling Leander, but how would Arthur manage to kill the man if Arthur could barely stand?

When Cenred let go of his painful grip on Arthur’s hair, Arthur fell back, sprawling on the floor.

“Get him out of my sight,” Leander almost sobbed. “Look what he’s done to me!”

Arthur got a glimpse of the smoldering stub between Leander’s legs as Cenred pulled Arthur from the room.

 

 


	15. And Then There Were None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings for this chapter: gore, bondage, enema, non-con, bestiality, figging, whipping, verbal abuse, character death.**

Leander’s cries continued to ring throughout the castle as Arthur wrestled with the bindings on his wrists and ankles.

Arthur hung on the dungeon wall, arms and legs spread wide, tendons aching from the strain. Cenred had left Arthur there hours earlier with a thick ginger root crammed up Arthur’s arse. Clearly, Cenred had been unsure of what he was supposed to do with Arthur other than get him out of Leander’s sight. Arthur thought Cenred must be tending to Leander; that, or Cenred’s escaped to the forest.

The ginger root had quickly disintegrated in the toxic juices of Arthur’s arse, and Arthur felt the last remains of it running out of him. He shivered from the cold, bare skin covered in goose flesh. A rat scuttled by Arthur and into the corner, and Arthur watched it warily for a few moments before closing his eyes and thinking of the Count. If Arthur concentrated and relaxed his body, he could see his lover in the fog just as Arthur had done while asleep.

Dracula sat upon his stallion, looking handsome but oh-so-tired that Arthur’s heart ached for him. Dracula softly stroked the bite marks on his neck, and Arthur felt an answering pull in his own bite marks.

 _“A Mea!”_ Arthur called out in his mind, and the Count’s eyes became suddenly alert.

“Arthur?” Dracula asked, looking over his shoulder into the depths of the forest as though expecting to find Arthur there. He seemed to finally realise that Arthur’s voice came from Dracula’s mind, and Dracula closed his eyes.

Immediately, their link became stronger. It pulsated in Arthur’s mind, pulling what little energy Arthur had left into maintaining their connection.

“Arthur?” Dracula queried again before a frown creased his face and his chest expanded with a deep breath. _“A Mea! Who has you chained? Where are you?”_ Dracula cried out to Arthur in his thoughts.

Arthur’s heart quickened—Dracula could see him!

 _“Who do you think?”_ Arthur couldn’t help but ask. His hold on the vision almost slipped as he suffered a moment of momentary lightheadedness.

Dracula’s eyes popped open in anger and he muttered obscenities to someone Arthur could not see before closing his eyes again.

“I thought as much, A Mea. Gwaine caught the centaur, Cosgriph, after seeing his hoof prints near yours, but he refuses to break and give answers, no matter what Gwaine does to him. Where are you? Is that—but, how did he get in?”

“Yes, your dungeon at Castle Dracula. He bribed your guards…” Their link wavered. Arthur was so weak, he could barely concentrate.

 _“A Mea, I am coming for you…”_ Arthur heard just before passing out.

Arthur awoke to the sting of the lash. It was a testament to his deteriorating condition that his chest, belly, and legs were already covered in stripes before he became cognizant of the fact that he was being whipped.

Cenred’s face was a thundercloud before Arthur.

“Infuriating hybrid,” Cenred growled when he saw Arthur was conscious. “You may have gotten away with ruining Leander, but you will not do the same to me.” He slashed the whip between Arthur’s legs, and in Arthur’s extreme weakness, he barely managed a wince at the incredible pain.

“Leander is practically a woman now, thanks to you,” Cenred said between clenched teeth as he gave an even harder blow to Arthur’s inner thigh. As though Leander heard him, there came a terrible series of screams from above.

“I found the poison in your pocket—I assume you somehow did it with that.” Cenred flicked the whip again. “Leander was in too much pain to tell me much. Listen to the bastard scream.”

Cenred lowered his arm a moment. Sweat dripped from his hair and his chest heaved with exertion as he wiped his forehead with his arm.

A moment later, Cenred stepped forward, unshackling Arthur from the wall.

Arthur fell to the floor in a heap, his limbs numb.

“You will not thwart me as you did Leander,” Cenred told him. “I am stronger than he is, and I have waited long enough to have you. I won’t wait any longer.”

Cenred kicked Arthur with his boot so that Arthur rolled onto his stomach on the cold dungeon floor, which felt heavenly against Arthur’s bloody stripes. Cenred crammed something cold and metal into Arthur’s arse, and hot, gushing water followed the intrusion.

Arthur opened his mouth, a faint mewl of protest coming forth as Cenred pumped Arthur’s arse full of the steaming liquid. Arthur could feel the water surging into him, expanding his belly. It splashed out again when Cenred removed the nozzle of the enema and cruelly pressed his fingers against Arthur’s stomach. Cenred returned the nozzle to Arthur’s anus and repeated the process. He did this five times until he was satisfied that Arthur was cleaned of the poison.

Arthur lay dazed and blinking at the stone floor an inch from his eyes, too weak to move. He knew what was coming and was defenseless against it.

A low snarl followed by a growl told Arthur that Cenred had turned into his wolf form seconds before the heavy, furred body mounted Arthur.

The entrance of a long phallus brought pain excruciating enough to rouse Arthur a bit from his stupor, and he struggled feebly under the weight of the animal.

Cenred let out a howl and bit into Arthur’s shoulder with sharp teeth, holding Arthur still. Arthur’s channel had been stripped of all lubricant by the enema, and Cenred seemed to be having no problem taking his pleasure. The wolf grunted as it thrust, bristling fur brushing against the back of Arthur’s thighs and his upturned buttocks, blood from the bite in Arthur’s shoulder trickling down his arm.

Arthur felt his brand heat up, but Cenred’s fur must have protected him from it. Arthur gasped as Cenred’s thick wolf phallus brushed against Arthur’s prostate again and again. Cenred let out a wolfish whine as he crammed his knot inside Arthur, heavy body relaxing and pressing Arthur into the cold stone floor.

The whine soon turned into a whimper, and then a howl of pain as Cenred struggled to pull out of Arthur’s body.

As a warm fizz intensified in Arthur’s channel, he muttered, “Take that, you fucker.”

Cenred began to thrash and whimper, stuck inside Arthur by his own knot.

It seemed to take forever until the knot itself disintegrated with Cenred howling and struggling the entire time, and the animal was able to disengage, falling away from Arthur and transforming back into a heaving, cursing man.

Arthur was so weak, he could barely push himself up to look over to where Cenred lay sprawled against the wall, a burned hole where his groin used to be.

“I’ll kill you!” Cenred swore, face red and body shaking as he rose to his knees and grabbed a sharp knife from a nearby basket full elements of torture.

Arthur was too depleted to move.

 _So this is the end_ , he thought. He could only be glad he’d managed to cripple both of the sadistic bastards beforehand.

He heard the blade swing in the air, and then a grunt.

When nothing further happened, Arthur opened his eyes and jerked to meet Cenred’s sightless gaze inches away from his own. It took Arthur only a few seconds to realise that the man’s body was still several feet away.

“A Mea,” Dracula said softly as a well-known and beloved touch fell onto the small of Arthur’s back.

And then everything went black.


	16. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings for this chapter: gore.** Well, this is the end. Thanks to all of you who stood behind me in writing what I wanted to write. I'm so glad you enjoyed it.
> 
>  
> 
> **See the wonderful art that AlexandarCho made for my story! http://alexandarcho.tumblr.com/post/109790011175/that-is-how-i-imagine-merlin-as-dracula-is-like-as**

It too three times as long to get back to Castle Lubita as it had to get there due to Arthur’s need to stop to rest and feed. Once at home, Arthur spent a full day and night replenishing his system with much-needed sustenance from Dracula’s veins. In between feedings, Dracula lay with Arthur on their bed and insisted he tell the entire story of his captivity. Judging by the rage on Dracula’s face, Arthur was certain that if Leander hadn’t already been dead, he would have died again at Dracula’s hands.

After Arthur finished with the tale, he fed again while Dracula told Arthur about bursting into Castle Dracula, a legion of men behind him, to find Leander at the base of the stairwell with a charred hole where his groin had once been. When Leander had laid eyes on Dracula standing in the doorway, black cape whipping in the wind from outside and fire burning in his eyes, he’d begun to scream in terror.

In his ire, Dracula had grabbed his cousin by the neck, squeezing until Leander’s eyes bulged from their sockets, their capillaries bursting and turning the whites blood red. When Dracula let Leander go, Leander began to beg for mercy. Disgusted, tired, and eager to get to Arthur, Dracula bowed to Leander’s wishes one last time and mercifully removed Leander’s head with one blow of his sword.

Now Cenred’s, Leander’s, and Bogdan’s heads sat speared on the walls of Castle Lubita, eyes gone from their sockets-- as the ravens immediately plucked those delicacies-- and flesh rotting in the sun.

Arthur thought it a bit ruthless to put them there with Leander’s children living in the castle, but Dracula said it served as a reminder of who their leader was and what would happen should anyone ever lay a cruel hand to Arthur again.

When Arthur regained his strength, he went to the dungeons to speak to the centaur, Cosgriph. There he learned that Cosgriph had fulfilled a debt to Leander by abducting Arthur. Cosgriph claimed that if he’d told Dracula anything, the debt would have returned and doubled. Dracula had been all for killing anyone involved in Arthur’s disappearance, but Arthur convinced him to let Cosgriph go, feeling it unwise to develop bad feelings with the creatures of the forest, who by all accounts respected the Count.

“I have been hopeless without you,” Dracula told Arthur one night a week after their return as Arthur sucked from Dracula’s jugular. “You never believed my cousin, did you? All those lies about how happy I was without you and how I was fucking Lance and Daegal?”

Arthur pulled back, lips dripping blood and looked into Dracula’s eyes. They were often haunted these days. “Of course not! I had to pretend in order to save Adrian.” Arthur had just put the baby to bed after rocking him for hours, enjoying holding Adrian’s warm sweetness close to his chest. “I did what I had to do.”

“You were very strong,” Dracula kissed his own blood from Arthur’s lips before delving his tongue inside. Arthur fervently returned the kiss until he felt Dracula relax. When Arthur pulled back, Dracula asked, “A Mea, are you sure your mother had nothing to do with this? If she did, her head will join the others on the wall.”

“I can’t be sure, but I’d like to think not.” Upon Arthur’s return to Castle Lubita, Ygraine had embraced Arthur and sobbed her concern over his weakened state. Arthur was wary of her, knowing that her lover Bogdan had been complicit in his abduction. “We will just have to give her the benefit of the doubt.”

“She did send Tristan, Agravaine, and other members of her tribe looking for you,” Dracula said, moving closer to Arthur on the bed and entwining their naked limbs together. He kissed Arthur’s head. “I am amazed …how you crippled them with the very thing that welcomes me.” Dracula’s hand moved from where it had been resting on Arthur’s thigh to prod between Arthur’s legs. He pushed a finger inside Arthur, toying with the copious lubricant there.

Arthur got to his knees and straddled Dracula.

“My body knows and loves you. It wants no other.” Arthur sank down on Dracula’s long shaft and began to rock. “Whatever substance that was will never appear around you, A Mea.”

“I’m sorry for what you went through.” Dracula thrust his hips, meeting Arthur at every downward stroke. He took Arthur’s cock in his hand, thumbing the gold piercing under the head. Arthur moaned, eyes never leaving Dracula’s as he undulated over him, breath coming in quick pants.

“I wish I could have gotten to you faster,” Dracula’s voice wavered as pleasure washed through him. “I never thought Leander would go to Castle Dracula. I didn’t think… he could get in. I spent so much time searching the caves…”

Dracula had sobbed these same words over Arthur has he’d carried him out of the dungeons. Arthur knew that his blood-mate had been terrified for him while they were apart—Arthur had felt it over their bond in those last hours. Dracula had to watch over Adrian, and he hadn’t known where to look for Arthur.

“Don’t---ah! Don’t think of it anymore,” Arthur grasped Dracula’s shoulders. “It’s over. A Mea….Oh yes….”

Dracula surged up and Arthur suddenly found himself on his belly with Dracula entering him from behind. The bells jingled crazily as Dracula fucked Arthur fast and hard, sinking his fangs into Arthur’s shoulder as his climax came over him.

Arthur jerked beneath him in an overwhelming wash of pleasure, his seed spilling onto the sheets.

Lying in Dracula’s arms afterward, the soft sounds of the baby sleeping nearby, Arthur laid his head on Dracula’s chest just over his heartbeat and fell asleep.

***

Three months later, Dracula and Arthur walked through the walled gardens admiring the night-blooming flowers. Mordred and Yvette had moved to Castle Dracula to have their baby, taking several of Mordred’s siblings with them. Ygraine returned to her tribe, promising to visit often. Arthur had become something of a legend among vampires due not only to being Dracula’s long-prophesied blood-mate--a rare thing certainly--but also due to his body’s abilities to unman Leander and Cenred when they’d captured and raped him. Gone were the days when others flirted with Arthur at their parties, dreaming of cuckolding Dracula.

No one dared to now.

Arthur gazed up at the full moon, recognizing the far-off howls of Gwaine and Percy. He was more vampire than human now, although he was sure he’d always be able to tolerate the sun. He thought he’d never quite have the mind-set of the others, as he still found it difficult to stomach some of their ways; however, the birth of Adrian had made Arthur resolute in protecting their species to the death. And now that resolution would be strengthened even more.

Turning, Arthur wrapped his arms around Dracula’s neck. “We are going to have another baby.” He watched as awe and happiness took over his lover’s face.

“A girl this time,” Dracula smiled. “She will look like you—a beauty.”

“I’d prefer her to look like you.” Arthur sprinkled kisses over the Count’s face, feeling strong arms tighten around him.

Dracula shook his head, gazing at Arthur with so much love it hurt.

“No, she will be blond and beautiful like you, A Mea.” He nuzzled Arthur’s neck, breath warm on Arthur’s skin.

“My love, my life, my precious… my own.”

The End

 


End file.
